Chains of Destiny
by Viperwatcher
Summary: Our paths are chosen for us and that it is our destiny to follow them...but Spyro had something else in mind. What if things went down differently in DoTD? COMPLETE. R&R PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hello my dear readers. it's me again, Viperwatcher! This time, coming at you with a brand NEW fic. It's not a sequel to AHV, nor is it TBD 3. It's a brand new fic, and it's coming at you hot and sizzling. This time, I decided to lay off the usual formula of "Human goes into the Dragon Realms" and decided to try my hand at something else. This fic stems from the plot question of 'What if?' I hope you guys like it! And as a side note, if the prologue doesn't make any sense, it's supposed to be. ****The plot for this story was _very_ shaky. It actually took me about, I think, five(5) rewrites to come up with a workable plot.**** Yes, that's true.**

**There may be some plot holes that I may have overlooked, I apologize in advance. I tried my best in making all the canon characters stay in character, but I had to improvise at certain points, since I really couldn't imagine how would they react.**** This story is rated M for mature scenes that_ may_ appear in the story. ********Lastly, Spyro fanfic fans ********who are reading this, ********please take ********note.******** I am not a pro at writing so don't expect me to be great because _I'm not_. Got that?**** **

**So with all that said and done, I present the prologue of my story,**

**Chains of Destiny**

**_"Our paths are chosen for us, but it's up to us to follow it."_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Prologue

The air was silent as it flowed through the majestic mountains that surrounded the once was known Well of Souls. The stillness was only disturbed as a falcon flew through the air, silently flapping its wings.

_"Even in the darkest of times, there is always hope."_

The falcon flapped its wings and flew through the clouds, soon flying to the direction of a nearby mountain.

_"But sometimes fear clouds our vision. Sometimes our strength gives out. And yet sometimes, when all seems lost, a light shines through the darkness, and we are reminded that even the smallest amount of courage can turn the tides of war."_

0 0 0 0 0

Spyro and Cynder found themselves panting. They had just fought off a large golem and were saved, because of the efforts the cheetah standing before them did. Beside the cheetah, was an all too familiar looking golden colored dragonfly; Spyro recognized him as Sparx, his step brother.

"Hey, Spyro, man, you're alive!" said Sparx, flying towards his brother.

"Sparx! It's good to see you too! You okay?" replied Spyro, examining his brother.

"Huh, you know, little stiff, voice keeps changing, but I'm good." Spyro was about to say something back, but Cynder cut him off.

"Hey, this reunion is really touching and everything, but shouldn't we be going? Unless, you WANT to wait for that thing to climb back up; I'd hate to think what it might do to Sparx."

Sparx looked at her with an uncomfortable glare. She was still scary. Spyro on the other hand was intrigued by the cheetah that had saved them.

"Who is he?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know. All he said was..." Sparx then tried to mimic the cheetah's voice. "'Shhh, you're making too much noise.'" He chuckled, finding his impersonation funny.

"I like him already," replied Cynder looking at the two of them. The trio then approached the cheetah that turned to face them with a look of concern.

"Spyro, Cynder, how do you feel? Anything broken?" he asked his deep voice completely different from Sparx's impersonation.

"Shaken a little, but not too badly... thanks to you," answered Spyro. The cheetah released a sigh of relief.

"I am relieved. I had feared it might be too late. My name is Hunter." Spyro looked at him with awe.

"Hunter... you've been tracking me." He smiled.

"For far too long, friend."

0 0 0 0 0

Fire crackled as it illuminated the campsite that was made at Twilight Falls. It was just moments earlier when Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and Hunter had escaped from the Catacombs. Hunter was at the side, his falcon perched on his arm.

"Go; tell Ignitus I have found them." Outstretching his arm, the falcon flew away and headed off to Warfang. At the side, Spyro and Cynder were busy trying to get the chain that was link to them. Cynder was agitated and even tried to bite the magical link.

"Ah, it's no use…" she said feeling frustrated.

"Well, maybe if we try twisting it..." suggested Spyro.

"Twist what? It's magic!" she replied angrily at him for suggesting such a stupid comment.

Feeling their endeavour was a waste, they decide to rest near the fire Hunter had made. Sparx followed behind them, chuckling to himself as he witnessed the two bicker.

"Hehe... I can watch this all day."

0 0 0 0 0

"Tell me, why have you returned here?" asked the hermit to the two of them.

"What do you mean? I've never been here before," asked Spyro. The hermit turned to face him.

"Not you! The female!" he replied, a bit annoyed.

Cynder rolled her eyes. "You must be mistaken,"

"Indeed, your appearance has changed, but not your eyes. Your eyes give everything away. You are the black dragon, Cynder, the terror of the skies... the Dark Master's puppet," said the hermit, almost accusingly. Cynder felt a bit hurt.

"I was... but... but I'm not anymore. I... I'm not proud of the things I've done," she replied, finding it a bit hard to defend herself.

"Oh, is it THAT simple... to turn your back on Malefor?" asked the hermit sceptically.

"You don't have to listen to him, Cynder," said Spyro, trying to comfort her.

0 0 0 0 0

Spyro looked above and saw it was night. It was only hours earlier when they had fought for Warfang, and won. Defeating the golem gave the people of Warfang a good sense of morale. And it was quite evident. Moles all over the city were rejoicing by the fact that the city have been saved.

"Momentum has swung to our side, Ignitus. Perhaps this victory will mark a turning point in this war," said Terrador, talking to Ignitus.

"I'd like to believe that," replied the Fire Guardian.

Terrador was about to say something again, when all of a sudden, purple smoke emerged from the ground, surprising all of them. It was a purple aura that seemed to materialize in front of them.

"Citizens of Warfang... congratulations; you shall be the first to witness the resurrection of the Destroyer... and the end of the world," came a voice from the aura.

0 0 0 0 0

Spyro panted slightly. The combined heat emanating from the Destroyer and the efforts they were doing was making him slightly tired. Of course, they had destroyed eleven Dark Crystals by now, and the thing was still standing.

"We can't stop it from out here...," he pondered loudly. "...But maybe..." Sparx turned to face him and realized what he was thinking.

"Whoa, wait! Wait, wait wait! You are not thinking about going IN there, are you?" he asked panicky

"Come on Sparx, we're going to need you to lead the way," said Spyro, hoping that his brother wouldn't chicken out on this one. Sparx sighed.

"Oh, come on. You know I got your back. I just like complaining. Let's go!"

0 0 0 0 0

Spyro's eyes widened. Spyro and Cynder were both on the other side of the Belt of Fire now, and Spyro turned his head and looked for any traces of Ignitus. He couldn't believe what had happened. But…now, precious seconds ticked by and reality soon sank into him. He felt his mind falter apart as the realization of Ignitus…dying…sank in.

"Ignitus... Noooooo...!" he shouted to the heavens, his voiced filled with distraught.

"Spyro, stop! It's too late! You can't do anything for him now!" said Cynder, trying to comfort him at best.

"No…he isn't gone..." he said, filled with anguish.

"Spyro... let it go," said Cynder, trying to comfort him.

0 0 0 0 0

Spyro panted and breathed heavily. He replayed Ignitus words in his head.

_"Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future..."_

Then an idea sprung onto his mind. Taking Ignitus' words into heart, he opened his eyes, knowing full well what to do now.

"I know what I need to do. Just get out of here, Cynder," he said, wanting to ensure Cynder's safety.

"Spyro, no... You don't have to do anything. Let's just go," said Cynder, accepting that it was the end of the world.

"Where, Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to," he said, feeling his heart beat frantically.

Cynder stared at him, realizing that whatever she did, he wasn't going to budge with his decision.

"Then I'm with you..." she said, standing beside him.

Spyro looked at her hopefully, before closing his eyes and concentrating. He felt his body hover above the ground, as he began concentrating all of his strength. He was reminded of how Ignitus sacrificed his life to save them. Now…it was his turn. It was for the greater good.

As his body glow white, he heard Cynder say:

"I love you…"

0 0 0 0 0

All Spyro could see was darkness…nothing but darkness…he didn't know whether he had survived, neither did he care. All the things that mattered to him now, were that everyone was safe, and the world was saved. That's all that mattered, and that's all there ever was. But…there was the lingering thought of the things that happened. The time wasted that could have been used for more valuable efforts; the lives that were lost…of those dearly to him…and dearly to others. All of that could have been prevented, if only the right actions…decisions…and choices were made.

_**"Our paths are chosen for us and that it is our destiny to follow them."**_

The quotation from the Chronicler rang in his head as he laid in the vast emptiness of darkness.

It is true that sometimes, the path IS chosen for us, and we are left to follow them down to the very end, as if it were our destiny; like the chains of destiny bound us and we are left with no choice or say in the matter.

But sometimes, there are some, who free themselves from the chains of destiny, and follow a different path, affecting others completely.

Those were the last words Spyro heard, before he felt himself come back to reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	2. Chapter 2 Discontinuity

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Discontinuity

"Spyro! Spyro! Get up!"

A groan was the only response.

Spyro's head was pounding at the side of his head. He felt like he was hit by a flying boulder going at high speed. His whole body ache and he had a hard time standing up. Piecing the world back together might have taken more on him than he thought. He tried opening his eyes but only received blurry images. He had to blink twice for them to slowly come back to him.

"…Cynder…? Where are we…?" He had to cough after that. His throat felt so dry, it was hard to make any sound. His body was ridiculously stiff, puzzling him to what exactly had happened.

"I don't know…its all blur…" she replied going back to his side.

Blinking again for a few moments, Spyro's vision became clear.

"…What's going on…?" he asked, wondering what the heck was going on. What was he doing back at the Catacombs? Weren't they at the Core of the World at Malefor's Lair?

"That's what I would like to know," replied Cynder, looking at him, wondering what that tone was for.

Spyro's mind had gone haywire. This already HAD happened. Was he in some sort of dream? He tried pinching himself, only to realize that he had pain. That wasn't possible when you're dreaming.

"Are you okay?" asked Cynder, looking at him.

"I…I…I…" he said, finding hard to understand what was going on.

Cynder was about to say something to him when she was cut off. A faint pounding noise was evident all over the area. She looked from afar and saw that torches were soon lighting themselves. The red glow that was emanating from below the platform they were on soon started glowing brighter.

Spyro turned his head and his eyes widened at the sight. Standing at opposite parts of the room, cackling maliciously and sadistically to themselves, were the creatures he had fought before. They were Grublins.

"What are they doing? And what are they?" asked Cynder, curious as to what the foreign creatures were doing.

"Those are Grublins, don't you know that?" asked Spyro with an accusing glare, wondering why SHE didn't know that. Cynder looked at him a bit surprised.

"No," she replied defensively. Then she realized something. "How do YOU know that?"

Spyro felt a brick was thrown at him. How DID he know it? He knew it because…he had already experienced it before. Or…was it…? He wasn't sure anymore. Was that all a dream? If so…how was that even possible? His head pounded painfully, as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Ah!" said Cynder frustrated. "What is your problem!"

Spyro turned his head and saw that she was trying to fly away, only to be stopped by the…tether? It was. The green snake like chain was there, just like from how he remembered it. They wouldn't be able to fly away, no matter how hard they tried. He looked down the chain and saw the staple on the ground they had to remove. They had to remove it, since the base of the chain was impaled there. They weren't going anywhere unless that was removed.

"We have to break this thing!" he exclaimed, running over to the staple.

"What?" Cynder asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"It's holding us down!" he said, as he frantically pulled at the staple. It was slowly budging from the ground from the efforts he unleashed. Cynder didn't stop to look as she went to his side and tried to pull it off the ground as well.

Spyro's mind was still on overdrive as they pulled with their combined efforts. He remembered that in just a few moments, the rock golem was going to appear and they were going to get squished, if they didn't remove it now.

"We have to remove this thing before the go—"

Speak of the devil…

A loud piercing noise ripped through the air, accompanied by a strong quake. In front of them, coming out of the lava was the rock golem. Cynder found herself staring at it, taken a bit surprised by how big it was. But Spyro wasn't. He knew this was going to happen. Because…he had already experience it before; or was it…? Did it really happen? Cynder doesn't seem to notice that the past has repeated itself. And Sparx wasn't here with them; if from what he remembered was correct, Sparx should be with Hunter.

Was it just a dream?

Was he just dreaming it all?

What did it mean exactly?

Was he was given the chance to peer into the future?

Was it really the future?

Spyro turned his head and saw the golem, the staple and the chain. From what he remembered…or dreamed, he wasn't sure which one, all the things that was happening now, all had happened…and all of it he has seen already.

Maybe it was the future…

Spyro shook his head as the golem roared, making the entire place shake from the vibrations that were sent into the air. Maybe it really was. He wasn't exactly sure at the moment. But his mind had already come to the conclusion that it really WAS. Maybe…maybe…he was given a glimpse into the future; 'How 'and 'why' though, was still a mystery to him. But he knew one thing, with the knowledge he had now, he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

He remembered one important detail from the 'dream' he had. Ignitus died. He shook his head inwardly. He wasn't going to let that happen.

"Spyro come on!" shouted Cynder's voice. His musings was derailed as he came back to reality. Cynder had succeeded in removing the staple and was now trying to fly away. She couldn't, seeing as he wasn't moving.

"Spyro! WATCH OUT!" she exclaimed. Spyro looked up and saw the golem raising its hand. Just like in his dreams. He immediately dodged to the right and opened his wings, flying towards Cynder.

"Follow my lead!" he exclaimed.

"Why should YOU lead!" she said.

Before they could continue arguing, the golem hissed and smashed its hand towards them. Spyro realized this, and knew where to dodge. He dodged to the right, the golem's hand barely missing them in inches. Cynder was visibly disturbed and turned to face him.

"Okay…good idea…you lead," she said, a bit shaken.

Spyro turned his head, and just like from what he remembered, he saw Hunter appear at the corner, rearing up his bow and firing an arrow to the eye of the Golem. It hissed as a purple colored gas emerged from the gaping wound. It became more agitated, and tried to hit Hunter. But with the agility of cheetah, because he was one, he immediately jumped back, and escaped to safety. The Golem's hand struck a nearby pillar and made it collapse, forming a bridge at the side.

Spyro smiled in relief, seeing as the Golem, being weakened by their combined efforts, slowly submerged itself under the lava, no doubt trying to recuperate for its loss. Turning his head, he followed the makeshift bridge, where he realized he will meet Hunter, supposedly, for the first time.

"Hey, Spyro, man, you're alive!" exclaimed a voice behind the two of them. Spyro turned his head and saw Sparx flying towards them.

"Sparx! It's good to see you too! You okay?" he asked, realizing he had had this conversation before.

"Huh, you know, little stiff, voice keeps changing, but I'm good," he replied, smiling at him.

"Hey, this reunion is really touching and everything, but shouldn't we be going? Unless, you WANT to wait for that thing to climb back up; I'd hate to think what it might do to Sparx." Sparx looked at her with an uncomfortable glare. Spyro couldn't help but chuckle, realizing where this was actually going.

"What's so funny?" asked Sparx, looking at him. Spyro shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied. Cynder turned to look at Hunter, who was approaching them.

"Who is he anyway?" asked Cynder. Sparx was about to say something but Spyro cut him off.

"His name is Hunter," he answered flatly. The two of his companions turned to face him with odd looks.

"How do you know that?" asked Sparx.

Spyro realized something. He must have been REALLY the only one who had the dream about the future. Then that must mean they didn't have the knowledge he did. Was it alright to tell them about what he had dreamed? He thought this hard and short and noted that this wasn't the right place to tell them. He promised himself that he'll tell them once they were at Twilight Falls.

"Uh…I've met him before," he said, coming up with an excuse. Sparx this time became weary.

"Spyro, I've been with you _wherever_ you have gone to ever since a kid. And as far as I remember, we have never met a guy named Hunter before," he said, making Spyro bit his maw. Cynder saw this.

"Spyro, is there something you're not telling us?" she asked, looking at him with an curious glare.

"Uh…" Spyro, however, was saved from answering as Hunter spoke up.

"Spyro, Cynder, were not safe here, follow me."

0 0 0 0 0

The time spent inside the Catacombs was drastically reduced since to Spyro haste, and the knowledge he had of what to do and where to go. He had to hasten their pace, seeing as it was best that they get to Warfang as SOON AS POSSIBLE. He had to warn them that in other a few hours, the city would be attacked by the forces of Malefor.

On the other hand, Cynder and Sparx were both becoming weary. Twice when Spyro stopped her from going down a path, telling her it was a dead end. How did he know this? This was the first time they were here. There was no logical explanation. Even Hunter was surprised by the fact that Spyro already knew his name. From his knowledge, this was the first time they had ever come into contact with each other.

Something was definitely going on with Spyro, and Cynder wanted to know what it was.

0 0 0 0 0

Spyro released a sigh of relief once he saw the light at the end of the cave. They were now currently flying over the river that soon exited to the majestic falls that was known as the Twilight Falls. Due to the pace they were taking, they had avoided the encounter with the golem entirely at the Catacombs, and this relieved Spyro.

Flying out of the mouth of the cave, the vast open space of Avalar presented itself to him. It was definitely a lot much better viewed when there was still light, rather than the one he remembered where they had come out and it was night time. He looked down and saw Hunter waving his paws around, signalling them to land towards him.

"Spyro," said a voice behind him. He turned his head and saw Cynder with a blank expression.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We need to talk."

Now was the time to get everyone up to speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: The plot has now finally unveiled itself! What could possibly happen next?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	3. Chapter 3 Precautions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Precautions

"Did you hit yourself in the head?" asked Sparx.

"Are you running a fever or something?" asked Cynder.

"Remarkable; I have never known your kind can view into the future," said Hunter.

"I either," said Spyro, turning to Hunter as they walked down the forest. "And no, I did not hit myself nor am I running a fever." Sparx scowled at him whilst Cynder was still a bit worried. Walking beside him, she placed her tail on his forehead, making he wasn't lying about his condition. Spyro sighed.

"I'm serious Cynder, I'm not sick," he said, smiling sheepishly at her.

Sparx scratched his chin, as he tried to digest all of the information he had received. It wasn't easy to take it all down. Spyro had decided to tell them everything; everything that has been happening to him; specifically the fact about him dreaming the 'future'. And now, as they walked down the path, heading to Warfang, he, Cynder and Hunter were trying to contemplate it all. Plus, the fact that Spyro didn't know how he had dreamed of it, unnerved them slightly.

"Maybe this is one of your powers?" asked Sparx. "Maybe…it's a fury of your Dragon Time." Spyro thought about it. Dragon Time did allow him to _stop_ time, or come close to it, and be able to move about. Maybe its fury allowed him to actually see into the future. Regardless, even though he wanted to try it, his body was still a bit weary disabling him from doing so.

"That does make sense," said Hunter, stopping to sit on a rock outcrop. "The purple dragon is known to have powers far beyond anyone can comprehend." He raised his arm and whistled in a high pitch note.

"What are you sitting down for? And what are you doing?" asked Sparx, looking at him with a puzzled look.

Spyro and Cynder stopped as well, and wondered what _was_ Hunter doing. He didn't answer, as he was surveying the skies. A few moments later soon, an ear piercing sound travelled through the air. It was a squawk. Spyro and Cynder turned their heads, with Sparx hiding behind Spyro's horn, to only see that the sound came from an eagle. Spyro recognized it as Hunter's Eagle.

The eagle flapped its wings and landed nonchalantly on Hunter's arm, eyeing the two dragons curiously.

"Why'd you call it?" asked Cynder, feeling a bit uncomfortable as the eagle stared at her with its black eyes.

"I came to give it a warning to pass, and a message for Ignitus," he answered, taking out a small piece of paper from his pocket. Spyro thought for a moment then realized who it was for.

"For Meadow?" Hunter smiled as he wrote down the message.

"Yes," He placed the small piece of paper on the small container on his eagle's feet.

"Does it have a name?" asked Cynder curiously.

"Chase," answered Hunter before turning to Chase.

"Go find Meadow. Give this message to him. Afterwards, go find Ignitus. And tell him I have found them." Much to Spyro, Cynder and Sparx surprise, and the bird replied with a swift nod then took off as Hunter outstretched his arms, squawking loudly.

"Smart bird," commented Spyro, as they started walking down the path again.

"I can bet you that that bird is smarter than Sparx," teased Cynder, making Hunter and Spyro chuckle.

"Hey!" he snorted.

As they walked down the forest path, the sun slowly began to go down, casting an orange red mix on the sky, painting the leaves of the forest a fall like color. Evening was slowly approaching, but at least they were making good pace. And for the better; they weren't going to get ambushed by Hunter's fellow cheetahs.

"How long until we reach the dragon city?" Sparx asked, resting on Spyro's horns.

"Not long now; I estimate that we'll get to the city gates by night fall at this pace," answered Hunter, scratching his chin.

"Do we really need to get there urgently?" asked Cynder.

"Yeah, we have to get to Warfang as fast as we can. Precious time is being wasted. If we don't get there fast enough…" he trailed. Sparx, Cynder and Hunter didn't have to ask to know what WOULD happen. It was clearly evident on Spyro's face.

He realized what would happen.

It would be a repeat of the events that he had seen. The golem would attack…injuring dragons…they'll eventually defeat it…but Malefor would retaliate by summoning the Destroyer and it goes down hill after that…and then…Ignitus…

Spyro shook his head. He wasn't going to let that happen.

0 0 0 0 0

Night was slowly approaching, same goes for the outline of the big dragon city known as Warfang. A wide awake Hunter, a yawning Spyro, a half sleep Cynder and a sleeping Sparx perched on Spyro's horn, walked down the rugged path that soon became stone steps as they were now entering the grounds of the city. Torches were visibly lit everywhere and the sound of armor clanging was evident, as moles patrolled the high walls that protected the citizens of Warfang. Spyro couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness. In just a matter of hours, these walls would soon break down, and Malefor's forces would storm in, and the battle for Warfang would begin.

Spyro looked ahead and saw a massive gate made with a mix of gold and limestone. A golden dragon was etched onto it, with a deep green background. He recognized this gate with a flash of his memory. This was the gate that was going to be broken down by a large troll.

"Halt! Who goes there?" asked a booming voice.

The three of them looked up whilst Hunter waved to the mole who was peering down at them, whilst shining his lantern.

"It's me! Hunter!" he shouted at him. The mole peered down at him and recognized the familiar looking cheetah.

"It's them! Let them in!" he shouted, as he turned around to face the moles controlling the gate.

The sound of the gate being moved echoed across the night, even waking up Sparx who was a heavy sleeper.

"Wh-what's going on?" he asked rubbing his eye.

"We're here Sparx," replied Spyro. "Had a good sleep?"

"No…" he answered yawningly.

Hunter entered the gate as it creaked opened just a bit to let them enter. Light flooded and spilled on the floor, hitting Spyro's eyes, momentarily blinding him. Cynder on the other hand was awed, and at the same time staying close to Spyro. She still wasn't sure if everyone had known that she had switched sides and was now an ally.

"Hunter! You have returned and—oh this is wonderful!" The Mole couldn't hide his glee, seeing Spyro. Who wouldn't? Spyro was the legendary purple dragon and the only source of hope for the citizens of Warfang.  
>"Yes, my mission was a success," said Hunter as he passed them.<p>

0 0 0 0 0

Their arrival wasn't given a red carpet. Most of the citizens were already asleep, seeing it was the dead of the night when they had arrived. Cynder released a sigh of relief at the fact when Hunter mentioned this. She still was feeling a bit uneasy at the presence of others, aside from the Guardians and Malefor.

The city was quiet, the moon hanging high above them, against the starry backdrop. There was no soul visible on the empty brick pathways and dark alleyways. It was, dare Spyro say it, peaceful. But he shook his head, remembering what would transpire here later on. The city would be under siege, and chaos will spread, destroying the tranquil Dragon City.

Spyro flapped his wings and veered off to the side as Hunter turned down an alleyway. Soon, he was running up onto stone steps that headed up to the Dragon Temple, where the Guardians were currently staying.

0 0 0 0 0

"Spyro!" greeted a loud booming voice as he landed on the stone floor. He looked ahead and saw the familiar looking red dragon smiling at him warmly. Perched atop his horns was Chase, Hunter's Eagle. Seeing Hunter, Chase flew of Ignitus' horn and landed on Hunter's outstretched arm, earning him a scratch under the beak.

"Good job," said Hunter to Chase.

"Ignitus!" Spyro ran up to him, feeling happy seeing the Fire Guardian again.

"You two must be tired, you better get some rest, young dragons," said Ignitus, leading them in.

"Uh Ignitus, I think we have something to tell you all," said Spyro, looking up to him.

"What is it?" asked the Fire Guardian.

"I think it's best if we discuss it with everyone inside," replied Spyro.

Ignitus nodded, and headed in.

0 0 0 0 0

Being inside the Temple, Spyro couldn't help but have a sense of déjà vu. Of course, why wouldn't he? They were standing in a room, completely mirror identical to the other Temple which was at the forest. Sparx had already given into the night and were sleeping soundly in the room they were staying in; Hunter as well with Chase. Though, identical it was, there were differences. The Temple they were now in was a lot much better. No longer sporting the spider like web cracks on the wall, the placed looked pristine and well ordered. Dust wasn't even visible in the area due to the maintenance of the moles.

But the déjà vu was there because of the room they were in.

They were in the room of the Pool of Visions. Apparently this Temple had one too.

Spyro looked up and saw Cyril, Volteer and Terrador enter the Pool of Visions, all three looking less energetic, and more tired. It was really late at night.

"Cyril, Volteer, Terrador, I have called you all here, since Spyro has something important to say. They had arrived just earlier and this message he speaks of his of great urgency. Let us all hear him out then," said Ignitus, looking at Spyro.

"Go on Spyro, tell them," said Cynder, looking at him as she was seated beside him.

Spyro nodded and began telling them.

Telling them about the dream of the future he had.

0 0 0 0 0

Spyro couldn't really see if they had believed him, or were sceptical. But was thing was quite certain. Everyone seemed to have been in deep thought. The fact that they had now a clear idea of the things yet to come was a bit of shocker for them. Spyro looked at Ignitus whom was also pondering.

"So you're saying, all of those…happened?" asked Volteer, who looked up at Spyro.

"Yes," answered Spyro. "And I think, we should use it to our advantage; starting with the siege tomorrow."

"Yes, I agree. We should get everyone underground now, to lower the possible amount of casualties," added Terrador after thinking it through.

"And I think its best we act as fast as we can, before the Destroyer arrives," said Cyril, coming out of his musings.

At the statement, everyone turned to look at Ignitus. The knowledge of knowing that one of them was actually going to die unnerved them. But, if they were to act quickly and swiftly, Ignitus dying would be averted.

"Do not worry, young dragon," said Ignitus, coming out his musings as well. "I promise you, I won't make drastic decisions."

Spyro nodded. Cynder on the other hand approached Ignitus.

"Is there a way to get these things off?" she asked, gesturing to the snake shaped necklace that was placed on her and Spyro's neck.

"This device is foreign to me, I have never seen it before," replied Ignitus, examining the magical chain.

"It has the mark of evil," said Cyril, looking at it as well.

"Likely crafted by Malefor himself," added Ignitus.

"I fear not we be able to remove it," said Terrador.

"What!" exclaimed Cynder, feeling distressed. "There has to be a way!"

"How can we fight back if we're made to fight like this?" asked Spyro.

"Spyro, Cynder, you have done well to get this far, despite this. Do not view this chain as a hindrance... but allow it to be a reminder of the bond you two share." Spyro and Cynder just stared at each other slightly uncomforted by the fact.

The snakes vanish as Cynder sits beside Spyro again.

"Your destinies are now intertwined. And that thought is a hopeful one," said Ignitus.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	4. Chapter 4 Evacuation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Evacuation

"Ignitus, how do you think was it possible?" asked Volteer.

"I don't know Volteer. The only plausible answer is the fact that the reason why Spyro was able to see the future…or to say, dream of it, was because of his Dragon Time ability," answered Ignitus, staring down the Pool of Visions.

"But I must say, Ignitus, I didn't know…you were going to—"

"Die or not die, it matters not," he answered seriously. Volteer looked at him a bit surprised.

"What matters Volteer, is that we defeat Malefor. That's all there is to it. Sacrificing my life in order to give us leverage against him, I'll gladly do so," said Ignitus.

"I understand. But Ignitus, you promised him. Spyro sees you as his father, whether biological or not. You do understand the toll it would take on his mind if he sees you die? He already has seen you…in a way, die. I don't think he would want to see it again."

Ignitus closed his eyes, and sighed.

"I do. Your point is well taken," said Ignitus. Volteer just patted the fire guardian at the back with his paw.

The doors suddenly opened, as Terrador and Cyril went in, along with a couple of moles.

"Ignitus, we have done what you have told, most of the citizens have now evacuated at the underground levels of the city," said Terrador.

"Good call sir, we've just received news of Malefor's army on the move," said one of the moles.

"Battle stations then, we won't be caught off guard this time; everyone prepare for the worst. Rest as much as you can for the time being, you're all going to need it," said Ignitus.

"Yes sir," said one of the moles, and then headed out, shouting orders along the way.

"It is happening then, isn't it?" asked Terrador.

"Yes, it is," said Ignitus.

"Let's get some rest then. We're going to need the sleep anyway," said Cyril.

0 0 0 0 0

The air was silent and only the sounds of the birds chirping were audible. Warfang was empty completely, void of any activity. At specific points, moles were stationed but currently sleeping, getting all the rest they needed for the inevitable battle which was to come. Underground, moles that weren't going to partake in the battle for Warfang, prayed that their love ones would make it through.

At the Dragon Temple, Spyro awoke to the cause of the sun's rays landing on his right cheek. Purple amethyst eyes opened sleepily, adjusting to the sudden brightness.

He groaned as he stood up stretching, his joints cracking back into place. He looked to his right and saw a black heap, laying peacefully and curved into a small ball.

It was Cynder. She was still having her beauty sleep. Sparx was lying on top of his head, awoken by Spyro stirring.

"…Morning already…?" asked Sparx lightly as he yawned and flapped his wings.

"Cynder, Cynder….Cynder?" asked Spyro nudging Cynder who was still sleeping.

She let out a groan and rolled to her side, her back facing Spyro. He just sighed out of frustration whilst Sparx chuckled to himself.

"I could watch this all day…" he mumbled to himself.

Spyro nudged Cynder again, but she just groaned in annoyance and kept on sleeping. Out of desperation, Spyro nudge her hard and this caused her to break her sleep. Cynder's eyes opened and she found herself staring at Spyro.

"Good morning sleepy head," said Spyro to her. She was a bit dazed but smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks for the waking up," said Cynder before standing upright herself.

"Trust me, it wasn't that easy," said Sparx flying close to Spyro.

Cynder just half glared at him before shaking herself awake.

0 0 0 0 0

"I see you two are awake," greeted Hunter as he came up behind the two.

"Hunter, what's going on? Where is everybody?" asked Spyro.

He had noticed that the Temple was completely empty. Even the Guardians were missing.

"Everyone has been evacuated now for safety. Aside from I, you, Cynder, Sparx and the Guardains, the moles that choose to fight are the only ones that are now on the surface. Everyone is underground, taking refuge. Malefor's army is now visible from the distance. We're taking every precaution to protect the city," explained Hunter.

"Where's Chase?" asked Sparx, looking for Hunter's eagle.

"He's out flying; he needed to stretch his wings," answered the cheetah.

"I see," said Cynder.

They eventually came to a large door, the same one they came into last night, and exited it. The sun's rays momentarily blinded Spyro but eventually, his eyes adjusted, making him see the dragon city of Warfang. Beside him, Sparx and Cynder were both taking in the sight, a bit taken surprised at how beautiful the city was. Spyro was awed by it, yes, but the impact was lessen since he had seen it already before.

"Spyro, Cynder, I see you two are awake," came a voice from above.

The two looked up to see a yellow dragon came down. It was none other than the electric guardian, Volteer.

"Volteer!" exclaimed Spyro, before coming over to him as he landed softly on the ground.

"Where are the other Guardians?" asked Cynder, looking around at the sky as well.

"They're doing last minute checks on the moles at the frontline," said Volteer, before he looked outward.

Spyro and Cynder followed his gaze and saw what he was looking at.

From the far distance, directly in front of them, was Malefor's army. It was just like how it was portrayed in Spyro's dream. Large numbers of Grublins formed the frontlines, and beside them were the large siege towers that would later prove to be annoying and take a long time to destroy. Spyro cringe at remembering what the siege tower had placed at its midsection. It was a dark crystal.

Dark crystals sapped their energy, making them unable to use their elements. It was a heck of a hard fight. It was, in simpler terms, brutal. He shivered remembering the fact he was pinned down by the hordes of grublins that came after them, only to be rescued by Cynder who blew them away with her wind element.

"Are you okay?" asked Cynder, noticing his nervousness.

"I'm," he looked at her and noticed that she had a caring stare. "…okay."

"You sure?" asked Volteer, looking at him as well.

Apparently everyone was paying attention to their conversation; except for Sparx and Hunter who were surveying the area. Spyro turned to face him, a bit surprised at the guardian's interruption.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered something," said Spyro.

Spyro shook his head mentally. He wasn't going to let himself get horded again by grublins.

"Well, its best we move now," said Volteer. Spyro nodded.

"Understood," said Hunter.

0 0 0 0 0

"So what are we doing here again?" asked Sparx as he looked around.

They were back again at the front gate of the dragon city. The large door was locked completely and was sealed tight by locks that were made of what seemed like flowing hot magma.

"How do those locks work?" asked Sparx. "Isn't that magma?"

"Interesting question," said Cynder. "Hunter, do you know how they work?"

The cheetah chuckled.

"Simple really; adamantine orbs," he answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Those heavy things?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah; those orbs are melted into a liquid form. Then, the moles add molten steel to the liquid form, forming the liquid like steel lock in front of you." The three of them turned to the gate, and looked at awe at the magical magma like lock, as Hunter explained.

"See those big torches?" asked Hunter, pointing to the said things.

"Yeah, what about them?" asked Sparx.

"Underneath those, is the said magma; the magma expands when heated to a certain temperature, and vice versa. It follows the shape of the tube its in, due to its consistency, which is why it's not falling out. When heated to a certain temperature, the magma's outer face solidifies. The moles are truly quite fascinating," he said, looking at the moles that were lighting the torches.

"Well, they better make that lock solidify as quickly as possible," said Spyro ominously.

"May I ask why?" asked Hunter.

"A troll is going to burst through this gate, if they don't."

Everyone turned to Spyro, a bit surprised at this statement. Of course, they were still getting used to the fact that he knew what was about to happen.

"Are you sure of that?" asked Hunter. Spyro turned to him.

"Yes, I am; you will be there when it happens," said Spyro, making Hunter slightly flinch.

"I understand, I'll tell them right away," said Hunter, before dashing off to the moles. As they watched him talk to the moles, Sparx flew towards Spyro.

"Ugh…you talking in future tense is creeping me out," said Sparx.

"You're not the only one Sparx," said Spyro. "I'm actually afraid of what I know."

"Why is that Spyro?" asked Cynder with a raised eye brow.

"I'm beginning to think, what I am doing…is only making things worse."

Cynder sighed and patted him at the shower.

"Spyro, what you have, is something special. Who knows, maybe this is the way how the ancestors will help us, in this time of need," said Cynder.

"And stop worrying so much Spyro. You're lucky. You can dodge a fireball before it's even launched at you," said Sparx.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point," said Spyro.

Spyro then began thinking of what else he should do, to be able to give them an advantage, and quite possibly, save them some time. Time was his main enemy. Time was the only thing that flowed in one continuous direction, and never stops. And time was that thing that marked the events that would soon later transpire. The siege of the city; the attack at the frontlines; the invasion of the troll; the comeback of the golem; the resurrection of the Great Destroyer….

If he wanted to change the course of time; if he wanted to break the chains of destiny that bounded him before and would still be, if he didn't act now; he needed to act fast if he wanted to break them.

Prevention of certain events happening can alter things completely.

That was his main goal.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	5. Chapter 5 Decision

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Decision

"Spyro! Where are we going?" asked Cynder.

The three of them had taken flight and was now flying in the air. Sparx was flying close to Spyro, who had a determined look on his face.

"We need to find Ignitus!" he replied, as he looked down below the city.

"Why is that?" asked Cynder, catching up to him.

"We need to tell him that we have to get to Malefor's lair, as soon as possible!" Sparx looked visibly shocked, but Cynder was taking the shock nicely.

The three of them landed at the city floor and Sparx immediately flew up to Spyro's face. Spyro on the other hand, was busy looking around, for any signs of the Guardians, or specifically, for Ignitus. Sparx grabbed hold of his maw, and shouted at him.

"What! What are you talking about?" Spyro gently shook him off, and Cynder stood beside Spyro as he looked at Sparx with a slight glare.

"Sparx, we need to get to Malefor's lair and stop him as soon as possible." Sparx looked at him a bit panicked.

"Woah, woah woah woah! Slow down, tough guy. We don't need to go around picking fights. I mean, we just woke up after being frozen for three years... got stuff to do."

Sparx began twiddling his thumbs as he continued.

"Plus, we've got Warfang in our hands brother."

Spyro sighed and turned to face him.

"I know that Sparx. That's why I am doing this," said Spyro.

"What are you doing exactly?"

The three turned around to find the Guardian they were looking for. It was Ignitus, with his trademark warm smile, and gentle aura.

"Ignitus!" exclaimed Spyro brightly.

"I saw you three from the air; what's going on?" he asked.

"It's Spyro, he was looking for you," said Cynder.

"You're not seriously going to propose the proposition, are you Spyro?" asked Sparx a bit hopingly.

Spyro gave him a glance, making him sigh.

"What is it young dragon?" asked Ignitus.

"Well Ignitus, we are racing the clock. Cutting to the chase, later today, after we successfully defend Warfang, Malefor will resurrect the Destroyer," said Spyro ominously.

Sparx and Cynder both looked at Ignitus when he gave a surprised look. He was definitely not expecting this kind of news. Cynder and Sparx on the other hand were confused. What exactly was the "Destroyer"?

"What is the Destroyer Spyro?" asked Cynder curiously.

"The Destroyer is a being that will commence a journey to form the ring of annihilation. At the end of its journey, the Belt of Fire will spread across the surface of the earth in a torrent of fire and ash," explained Spyro.

"Ignitus! I don't understand," said Cynder.

"Nor do I; the ancients believed that this creature brings about the birth of a new world..."

"See that sounds like a good thing" said Sparx cutting in.

"...by issuing its destruction," finished Ignitus.

"Oh..." said Sparx, taken aback.

"The beast moves quickly; which is why we have to defeat Malefor before he gets the chance to resurrect the Destroyer," said Spyro.

"What does exactly happen when the Destroyer completes its journey again?" asked Sparx, for clarification.

"The world is destroyed," said Spyro flatly.

"Are you se—"

Sparx didn't get to finish his sentence when all of a sudden, the tall building beside them exploded, debris flying everywhere. Sparx screamed in terror, but was stopped when Spyro grabbed him and dodged the debris following down on them. Sounds of what seem like battle began to ring around them, destroying the previously somewhat silent atmosphere.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Ignitus, looking at the two of them.

"I'm still alive! I'm still alive!" said Sparx, completely relieved.

"What the heck happened?" asked Cynder as she stood up.

Spyro turned his head and saw from the distance the cause of the collapse of the building. Malefor's army had arrived. Siege towers were the ones that were launching large rocks into the city, with their catapults. Apparently, one had hit them.

"Can you handle this Ignitus?" asked Spyro.

He was still unsure of what was the result of the choice he was currently taking right now. All he knew, was what he was doing, was to prevent the Destroyer from being resurrected.

But at what exactly is the cost?

Can the Guardians defeat the golem? From the progress they had done, before Spyro and Cynder had intervened, it seemed unlikely. But…if you do not risk anything, you gain nothing. Plus, Malefor was the one that summoned the golem in the first place.

If they defeat him, or get to him before he summons it, he'll be too busy dealing with them to summon it in the first place.

"Yes, we'll try our best," said Ignitus. "Good luck young dragon."

Ignitus was about to fly away, when Spyro stopped him. "Wait!"  
>"What is it?" asked Ignitus.<p>

"Move and work as a team. If you fight the golem, there will be one that may appear in the city, work as a team. You cannot beat it alone, as you had…tried…" said Spyro. Ignitus smiled warmly.

"Advice taken, now go. You have to stop Malefor before he summons the Destroyer," said Ignitus.

0 0 0 0 0

Spyro, Cynder and Sparx were flying through the air, as fast as they could. Following Spyro's advice, urgency was at the utmost. They needed to get to the Floating Islands as fast as they could and get to Malefor.

"Spyro, are you really sure we can handle Malefor?" asked Sparx.

"Yes Sparx…" said Spyro.

Then he realized something. Something very important; it was something important enough that he stopped midflight and remained floating.

"What is Spyro?" asked Cynder, going back to him.

"Sparx," he said, addressing his golden dragonfly brother.

"Yeah bro?" he asked.

"You have to stay back. You can't come with us," said Spyro.

Sparx blinked, along with Cynder, staring at him with unfathomable expressions.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sparx.

"You can't come with us Sparx," said Spyro.

"Why not?" asked Sparx. "Is it too dangerous? We've been in certain dangerous circumstances before, what's the difference now?"

"It's not that Sparx. You'd just be—"

"A bother?" he asked a bit hurt. Spyro shook his head, whilst Cynder sighed.

"Sparx, he's right. You wouldn't survive in there. Bother or not, Spyro is just worried about you, and he wants you safe," she added.

"You need to be at the city, and help in any way you can," said Spyro.

"But we always go together," said Sparx, feeling heartbroken.

"Right now Sparx, there are others that need you more than I do," said Spyro.

Sparx sighed, and turned to face Cynder.

"Cynder, promise me that you'll take care of him," said Sparx, choking up. Cynder smiled warmly at him.

"I promise."

0 0 0 0 0

With Sparx safely staying back at Warfang, it was just like how it was in his dream. Well, exclusion of the Burned Lands, everything was going along quite well. Ignitus wasn't dead, the Destroyer wasn't summoned yet, and the defense of Warfang was full-proof.

As they flew, they passed above the would-be Burned Lands, the Swamp and marsh areas that surrounded the Dragon Temple near Silver River; which was now currently floating above the giant volcano. It looked marvellous, seeing the large chunks of land seemingly float out of thin air. It wasn't really. It was because of the sheer power of the exhaust of the volcano that made it float.

But it was a grand sight, regardless of the fact that evil surrounded the area.

"This place looks beautiful…" said Cynder as they turned a tight corner, passive a hole, that made by lava on the land.

"I know…" said Spyro, looking around as well.

There current destination was the old Dragon Temple. It was the one where Spyro used to stay before; it was now turned into Malefor's Lair, suspended over the land, as symbol of his dominance. Spyro couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Cocky it may sound, however true; Malefor would surely be quite surprised to find them at his doorstep. He wouldn't see this coming.

In just a few moments, they had arrived at the doorstep of the Dragon Temple.

It was all go-go-go now.

It was time to end all of this, once and for all.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Spyro, looking at her.

"I'm scared," she said, sounding a bit somber.

"Just stay close to me," said Cynder.

The door opened in front of them, as if sensing that someone wanted to go in. The large rock wall opened up inwards, its markings spraying dust everywhere. In a few moments, a large dark hall was in front of them, dimly lit by torches placed at the side.

This was it.

Spyro and Cynder bravely entered, both of them about to fight the Dark Master.

0 0 0 0 0

The atmosphere inside the room was deadly…deadly silent. It seemed like no trace of living beings were in there. Except for Spyro and Cynder; they didn't know why either.

That was until, right in front of them, two torches lit up and a purple dragon stood gallantly in front of them.

* * *

><p><strong>And favorite it, along with the author!<strong>

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6 Change of Destiny

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Change of Destiny

Cynder couldn't help but stare at the dragon that stood ominously in front of them. She had always thought that the dragon master was a formidable looking dragon, and was menacing and could basically scare a dragon to death. Or so she thought. The dragon that stood before them was…a bit different.

At first, they thought he looked like a purple dragon. But…they were actually wrong. He was a purple dragon per se, but only his underbelly. His scales however were colored light blue, a complete contrast with his other colors.

"Is that…Malefor?" asked Cynder a bit unsure.

Spyro stared correctly and was wondering if what he was seeing was actually true. He had seen Malefor before, per se, and he could honestly swear right now that the dragon that was currently in front of them wasn't Malefor. At first glance, you'd think that the dragon was actually a purple dragon. But in fact, if you scrutinize it more, he actually wasn't. The dragon had…light gray-ish blue scales and a pinkish purple underbelly. His horns were different as well. One of his horns was chipped off, whilst the other curved backwards. But the most intriguing feature was the fact that, the size of the dragon was the same as theirs. He seemed to be in his teens, much like them.

Standing beside him was a large glowing dark purple gem. Much like the ones that were found at the edges of the golem; it was the very same ones that sapped the energy from them, not allowing them to use their elements. But for some reason…this was somehow…different. Unlike in his dream, Spyro didn't notice a difference in his energy. Maybe this was a different gem?

A special gem perhaps?

The two dragons walked cautiously to the side, sidestepping, and never letting there guards down. So far, the dragon had not moved from its position. It seemed like the guy wasn't even aware, that they were there.

"Spyro…is he supposed to be here?" asked Cynder. Spyro shook his head and whispered back at her.

"In my dream, the only dragon that was here was Malefor. I don't know who this guy is. But my guess is that he's an enemy of ours."

The two kept sidestepping to the side until…

The dragon opened his eyes and turned to face the two of them, in a lightning quick motion. Two glowing red eyes examined them, followed by what seem like a menacing growl. Spyro and Cynder froze in shock, taken off guard by the sudden change of events.

Then all hell broke loose.

In a swift motion, it roared and lunged at them, teeth barred and claws outstretched. Out of instinct the two rolled to the side, but had forgotten the chain that was chaining them together. It ended up gagging both of them, making them collapse on the floor.

"Spyro!" exclaimed Cynder angrily, before rolling to the side to avoid the leaping dragon.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Spyro, following after her.

The dragon rolled to the ground, and opened his maw as he turned. A strong gush of wind soon followed after, summoning a large whirling tornado, chasing after the duo. Spyro and Cynder leapt to the air, and soon fired back an elemental attack of their own. Two large fireballs were soon fired into the air, heading straight to the dragon they were fighting.

The dark dragon dodged to the side, barely evading the fireballs that crashed into the pillar behind him. It crumbled and debris was flying to the side, making the ceiling above it crumble as well.

"Cynder! Watch out!" exclaimed Spyro, as he saw his partner was on a collision course with the debris.

Cynder gasped, and immediately veered off to the side, but regretted this as she got sucked into the tornado that was summoned by the dark dragon. Spyro roared and tugged tightly on the chain that link them together to quickly get her out of the situation. She gagged in reflex but was no doubt happy for being out of the tornado.

The dark dragon roared, frustrated at the fact that he won't be able to defeat the two individually. They had to be taken both out at the same time. Out of desperation, he lunged at Spyro, teeth barred and claws outstretched, aiming for the kill. Spyro anticipated this, and quickly sidestepped to the side, and with the combo of Cynder, she smacked the back of his head with her tail blade. Blood gushed out from the wound that was inflicted on his head. He roared in pain, looking at the two of them with deadly intent. Now, he was completely angry.

"Great teamwork Cynder!" exclaimed Spyro.

"Right back at you Spyro—watch out!" she cried out, pushing him aside as a large debris was thrown at them with the help of air by the dark dragon.

Unfortunately though, the debris got snagged on the chain, and in ended up pulling Spyro and Cynder on the floor as it coiled around it. Spyro grunted as he fired an earth shot on the debris, breaking it apart, freeing the coiled chain. Cynder on the other hand, coughed and glared angrily at the dark dragon, which was glaring at them back.

"Okay, now I am _really_ angry," said Cynder. She then quickly turned to Spyro as an idea crossed her mind. "Spyro, I think the only way we can bring this guy down is if we hit him with Convexity."

Spyro dodged to the side as large chunk of debris was flung at him. "How? He's moving too fast to get a clear shot!"

Cynder quickly ran up to him and turned to the dark dragon. "I have an idea."

She closed her eyes, and opened them to a now bloody glowing color. She then opened her maw, and sent a bone chilling, ear piercing scream. Blasts of red rays emanated from her maw, and struck the dark dragon head on. The dragon tried to evade but when it struck him, he howled one of the most agonizing shouts of terror that even made Spyro pity him for being struck by it.

He made a mental note never to angry Cynder or he might suffer the same fate. It was her Fear Shot, and Spyro couldn't help but cringe a little. It had always unnerved him how her Fear Shot worked.

The dark dragon, no matter how intimidating he was earlier, was stunned completely from the attack. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other then nodded. It was time to finish the fight. The two began to glow a purple color, before they opened their maws, sending a synced blast of purple rays of Convexity. It struck the stunned dragon completely, and by the sheer force of it, flung him to the dark crystals that were glowing eerily.

He collided with it, and a shattering sound pierced through the air as the dark crystal was shattered into a million pieces. Bright purple light engulfed the entire area, slightly blinding Spyro and Cynder. A roar echoed through the hall of the area, mixed in with a roar of what seemed like defeat. Along with this, the green chain that was around them shattered into dust. They were now free.

Before it even began, it was soon over.

Spyro and Cynder panted as they both closed their maws, tired from the sheer power it took to fight the dark dragon. But in the end, the victory was theirs and they couldn't help but smile a little. But what was the fate of the dragon they had just fought. The two of them cautiously approached the heap of mass on the floor, never letting their guard down.

For all they knew, this dragon might have been faking it.

"Hey….were free!" said Cynder, looking at her neckline. The green chain that tethered them together was now gone completely. Spyro on the other hand, didn't relish the moment long as he stared at the dragon that was laying in front of them.

"Is he dead?" asked Cynder, whispering to Spyro.

"I don't know…" said Spyro. To test if the guy was still alive, Spyro slowly opened his maw, and sprayed water onto dragon, waiting to see a reaction.

Results were soon evident.

The test proved to be quite useful. The response of the dragon was an almost inaudible grunt. It would have seemed that it had survived their double Convexity blast but it had taken too much of a big toll. So much that it couldn't even move, and in turn, making him very vulnerable.

"He's still alive…barely," said Spyro. "That's how much we know right now."

"What's going on Spyro? I thought Malefor should be here. Shouldn't he?" asked Cynder.

"He should…that's how it was in my dream…but…this is different," said Spyro, looking around for any other sign of a dragon.

What the heck was going on? Cynder was confused. But Spyro was even more confused. He had no idea what the heck was going on. So far, everything that he had dreamed off came through. Except for this one; questions racked Spyro's brain.

Where was Malefor?

Who was this dragon?

Why did it attack them?

Questions rose but no answers came to answer them. It was a seemingly impossible situation. All they knew was that, they just fought a dragon, a dark dragon at that, which was now barely alive at their feet.

Spyro, didn't know what to do next.

That was until…they heard a roar coming from outside.

Well...that and the fact that shaking became evident.

"Spyro, what's going on?" asked Cynder nervously as the entire place began to shake violently. Pillars that were unstable began to collapse, spreading dust and debris everywhere.

"I don't know…it's like an earthquake!" he said, looking around.

Everything was shaking violently, and web-like cracks became to appear at the walls, making him realize what was going on. In a matter of seconds, the entire place was going to collapse inwards. With them inside the building; if they wanted to get out alive, now was the time to do so. Or they'd be dead.

"Cynder! We need to get out of here now! The place is collapsing!" exclaimed Spyro.

"Okay!" she said, readying herself to take flight. Spyro followed after but immediately stopped when she did as well.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"We can't live him here!" she said.

"What! Are you kidding? We're not even sure if he'll make it!"

"He'll make it! I'm sure! Now come on and help me carry him!"

Spyro just sighed frustrated and flew beside her, evading falling debris. With him helping her, they managed to sling the unconscious dragon around their back and took off.

It would have been hard navigating the airspace that was slowly shrinking around them. Malefor's lair was being destroyed and they had to get out fast.

"There's the exit! WE CAN MAKE IT!" exclaimed Spyro.

But apparently they weren't. Spyro looked ahead and saw a large pillar crashing downwards, and was going to completely block their path. If they didn't fly faster, they'd be trapped inside. If only time would slow down for them enough to get them there before the pillar collapsed.

And that was what exactly Spyro did. Reaching deep down inside him, he triggered a power he rarely triggers. And that was Dragon Time.

A flash of blue light exploded and everything around them began to move slowly, as if time went in slow motion. The only ones that weren't affected by it were him and Cynder. In just the nick of time, they managed to escape Malefor's Lair, just when Spyro's dragon time began to wear out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Thank you so much for to my friends that gave me ideas for this fic. It's time to do this thing for real!**

* * *

><p><strong>And favorite it, along with the author!<strong>

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7 Confusion

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Confusion

Spyro didn't understand what was going on. All he knew, he was alive, Cynder was alive and the dragon that they rescued was still alive. They were still alive. But…his mind was in utter confusion.

What the heck was going on?

This wasn't what was SUPPOSED to happen. Supposedly, Malefor was there, at his lair. HIS lair; why wasn't he there? That his lair for goodness sake. They were supposed to fight him. But instead, they fought a dark dragon. That they were rescuing. Spyro was still basically recovering from the shock of the events. And now, as they descended from the levitating lair, things couldn't get any weirder.

Suddenly, an audible rumbling was heard, shattering the peaceful scenery.

"Uh…Spyro…what's going on?" asked Cynder looking around worriedly.

He didn't have to answer. The environment answered it for him. The entire ground shook as a grand earthquake traveled through it. Even though Spyro and Cynder were flying, they could literally feel the shakiness that was being done on the ground. Spyro turned his head, and his eyes widened at what he was seeing.

The volcano, which was created by Malefor's power, was…being…morphed. There was a purple glow that seemed to blanket it and was visibly changing, right in front of them. The land was literally shrinking, and was going back to the way it was.

"Whoa…" said Cynder as she turned her head.

Along with the volcano, reverting back to the way it was, which, no volcano at all, the land masses that were levitating due to the strong force of the volcano, were descending as well. Those too, were visibly showing a purple glow. And as they landed down the ground, it glowed strongly before it seemed seamlessly fit with the land. In a matter of minutes, what was used to be the location of the massive volcano was now just a brown plain.

"What the heck is going on…?" asked Spyro, completely confused at the events that were transpiring in front of his eyes.

There were too much questions unanswered.

A lot of events going on at the same time; Spyro only hoped that whatever WAS happening, was a good thing.

0 0 0 0 0

After minutes of flying, the city of Warfang drew close. Considering that they were in somewhat of a hurry, Spyro and Cynder immediately flew straight towards the Temple.

Underneath them, the city streets were filled with triumphant roars as the moles that had evacuated, had returned. Everyone was celebrating their victory. The city was saved from the army.

Spyro and Cynder however, could only smile from the victory they had. However, the questions that bore into their heads were much heavier than the things around them. They didn't waste a single second. They had to figure out if this dragon; this purple pinkish underbelly, light gray-ish blue scaled dragon is. They had to figure out if he was an enemy, or an ally, much like Cynder was.

Spyro blinked slightly when he came to that realization.

The way things that had happen was somewhat déjà vu to how it was with him and Cynder. He remembered it quite clearly.

**~FLASHBACK~**

**Time Frame: After the battle with Corrupted Cynder at Convexity in a_ New Beginning_**

Spyro's breaths came out in pants as he had just performed a Convexity Fury. He couldn't believe it. He had actually managed to take down Cynder, the Terror of the Skies. Sparx was beside him, flabbergasted by the feat performed by Spyro. He didn't actually believe that they'll leave through it. But they had, and that was all that mattered.

Right before their eyes, Cynder was shrinking in a flash of light; away with her corrupted form, and into her normal form, which surprised Spyro.

"She is just like me," he said to himself.

"Dude, we've got to get out of here now," said Sparx frantically.

The entire place was seemingly destroying itself.

The portal that Cynder had activated was sucking everything up. And if they didn't get out of their fast, they would have been too. Slowly, Spyro felt himself get pulled by it. His weight was the only thing that was stopping him from being thrown at towards the portal.

Then his eyes widened.

He saw Cynder's limp body being dragged from the floor, towards the portal that was sucking everything up. Something told him that whatever it was that lied beyond that Portal, wasn't good.

"I've got to save her," blurted Spyro out, his instincts also telling him to.

"What? Save the beast who's been trying to kill us?" asked Sparx, shocked at what his brother was saying.

Was he losing his mind!

"Yeah but that wasn't her fault. She was being used by the Dark Master," reasoned Spyro.

Before Sparx could say another word, Spyro opened his wings. He jumped and the whirling wind caught him. He was soon flying towards the portal, where Cynder's body just got sucked into. Sparx could only watch in horror as his brother went into the portal.

Spyro couldn't see for a moment, as the light blinded him. But when his eyesight returned, he couldn't understand where he was. He was seemingly floating on thin air. It was like gravity was gone.

He looked around and saw what seemed like stars at the distance.

He was floating in nothing but _space_.

He looked around and saw Cynder's body floating at the distance. Opening his wings, he immediately flew towards her, finding it surprisingly easy to fly around. Opening his maw, he bit on her neck and turned around. The portal he had gone through was visibly disappearing, and they had to get out of there.

Pushing himself, he flapped his wings towards the portal, desperately trying to escape. Before he knew it, white light flashed around him, and he was back at the familiar space known as Convexity. Sparx flew immediately beside him as the trio made their break towards the portal heading back to the Dragon Realms.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Spyro shook his head. The way Cynder had dove in and had saved the dragon from imminent death, was déjà vu how he tried to save her; amazingly coincidental. He smiled, seeing as that the two of them were now closing in on the Temple. With a beat of their wings, they began their descent and in a matter of moments, touchdown was initiated.

They were taken by surprise however when the Guardians came rushing towards them.

"Spyro! Magnificent job!" exclaimed a voice. He looked up to see it was the Ice Guardian, Cyril, who was approaching them. Right behind him, was the Electric Guardian, Volteer.

"Stupendous! Simply marvelous! This is quite the achievable feat you two have surely done greatly! The ancestors would have been surely proud!"

Spyro had seemingly forgotten how much Volteer knew so many big words and how fast his electric tongue could actually go at it.

But before they could explain the situation, Terrador and Ignitus flew over head and landed beside the other two guardians.

"Great teamwork you two! You could not believe how close we were from being invaded!" said Terrador, his voice booming.

"Really?" asked Cynder, wondering how close it was.

"And as I promised young dragon," said Ignitus, approaching Spyro. "I am alive throughout this entire ordeal; thanks to your efforts."

Spyro _had _to smile at this statement. His efforts _did_ pay off. Even though, technically they didn't defeat Malefor, he was currently missing in action, his other mission, however, was accomplished. He had prevented Ignitus' death, along with the countless others that would have died, if Warfang was invaded.

But Spyro's thoughts shot back down to earth when he realized the dragon out cold on their back was still, on their back.

"Ignitus, circumstances changed, and…well," said Spyro turning the direction of the Fire Guardian to the dragon they laid on the floor.

The body of the dragon fell flat and limply on the ground. The only signs that he was still alive were that, he was still breathing. But in a manner that seem pained.

"Who is this?" asked Ignitus, surprised as well at the dragon.

"We don't know," answered Cynder.

"Even I don't know who he is!" said Spyro. "And I am the one who thought I knew what was going to happen. He was the one we fought instead of Malefor!

"What?" Cyril asked.

"You mean Malefor wasn't there?" asked Terrador.

"Uh…yeah," said Cynder.

"This is horrifying. He may still be alive," said Volteer.

"No, the chances of that are unlikely," said Ignitus.

At that statement, everyone turned to face him.

"Why is that?" asked Terrador.

"Malefor would have taken matters, such as dealing with Spyro, as personal matters. He wouldn't let others do something so important," he said.

"To save us all the trouble, why don't we just ask him, where Malefor is," said Cyril, referring to the dragon that Spyro and Cynder had brought.

Cyril had a point. All questions can be answered by him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**The reason why I didn't upload last night was because FF was rather glitchy.**

* * *

><p><strong>And favorite it, along with the author!<strong>

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8 Pre Interrogation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Pre Interrogation

"Spyro, what's going on?" asked Cynder nervously as the entire place began to shake violently. Pillars that were unstable began to collapse, spreading dust and debris everywhere.

"I don't know…it's like an earthquake!" he said, looking around.

Everything was shaking violently, and web-like cracks became to appear at the walls, making him realize what was going on. In a matter of seconds, the entire place was going to collapse inwards. With them inside the building; if they wanted to get out alive, now was the time to do so. Or they'd be dead.

"Cynder! We need to get out of here now! The place is collapsing!" exclaimed Spyro.

"Okay!" she said, readying herself to take flight. Spyro followed after but immediately stopped when she did as well.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"We can't live him here!" she said.

"What! Are you kidding? We're not even sure if he'll make it!"

"He'll make it! I'm sure! Now come on and help me carry him!"

Spyro just sighed frustrated and flew beside her, evading falling debris. With him helping her, they managed to sling the unconscious dragon around their back and took off.

It would have been hard navigating the airspace that was slowly shrinking around them. Malefor's lair was being destroyed and they had to get out fast.

"There's the exit! WE CAN MAKE IT!" exclaimed Spyro.

But apparently they weren't. Spyro looked ahead and saw a large pillar crashing downwards, and was going to completely block their path. If they didn't fly faster, they'd be trapped inside. If only time would slow down for them enough to get them there before the pillar collapsed.

And that was what exactly Spyro did. Reaching deep down inside him, he triggered a power he rarely triggers. And that was Dragon Time.

A flash of blue light exploded and everything around them began to move slowly, as if time went in slow motion. The only ones that weren't affected by it were him and Cynder. In just the nick of time, they managed to escape Malefor's Lair, just when Spyro's dragon time began to wear out.

Spyro panted and breathed heavily. He was glad they had managed to make it out of their alive. If they were only a few seconds behind, they might have been squished by the building that was collapsing in on itself. But that didn't matter anymore. What mattered was that they were alive, and that's all that mattered.

"Cynder…Cynder…we've made it," he said as he turned to face his companion.

"Cynder?" he asked.

Cynder wasn't there. She wasn't flying next to him. Spyro began to feel panic slowly creeping up to him. Where was she? He looked around frantically, spinning three hundred sixty degrees around, but to no avail. Cynder wasn't anywhere.

That was until…

All color drained from Spyro's face.

He slowly descended, his eyes transfixed at the object that was in front of him. There, underneath all the rubble and debris that was left behind by the used to be Malefor's Lair, was Cynder's tail. It was only edged outwards, but her body was still underneath the heavy rubble. She was no doubt…squished, collapsed on and most likely crushed by the heavy weight.

Cynder was…

"Cynder…?" Spyro asked, walking up the tail. Emotions welled up inside him, forming tears that soon escaped his eyes. His breathing became erect as he slowly broke down into tears.

"…Cynder…?" he asked, but no reply.

Cynder was dead.

"CYNDER!"

He roared into the sky; his voice filled with agony and despair. His only companion; the dragon that had stuck through him; was now gone.

0 0 0 0 0

"CYNDER!"

Spyro woke back up to reality, shouting Cynder's name.

He was panting, sweating and breathing erratically. His entire body was hot as he had just awoken from a nightmare. He couldn't believe it. He had actually dreamt that Cynder was dead.

But apparently she wasn't.

He remembered that they had gotten out safely and all that; which made him feel relieved. Sighing, he lied back down and was surprised to find a small yellow light blinding him.

"Spyro!" exclaimed the voice.

"Sparx?" he asked recognizing the voice.

Sparx fluttered away and smiled at him as he sat back up again.

"How are you doing brother!" exclaimed the golden dragonfly, 'hugging' his brother on the maw.

"I've been better…" said Spyro looking at him.

"Dude, you were like having a nightmare. I tried waking you up. You almost made me deaf when you shouted," said Sparx.  
>"Did I? Sorry," replied Spyro.<p>

"Well anyways, I came looking for you as quickly as possible when I heard you got back!" said Sparx. "I was so worried! Don't you dare ever leave me behind to watch from the sidelines ever again!"

Spyro chuckled then smiled at him.

"Well okay," said Spyro. Sparx smiled back at him.

"So what happened? They said Malefor wasn't there," he said to him.

"Yeah…Malefor wasn't there, but we're not sure if he's even alive," said Spyro.

"What? Why?" asked Sparx.

"All we got at coming to the Temple was one Dark Dragon," said Spyro. "Then once we defeated him, it seemed like…everything was over, so yeah…"

"So the next step is to interrogate the guy, right?" asked Sparx.

"Pretty much," said Spyro. Sparx sighed, and then turned to look at him.

"Spyro?"

"Yeah?

"What were you dreaming about?"  
>"Um…why do you ask?"<p>

Spyro was bit reluctant to tell his dream. He didn't know why, but he just didn't want to tell it. Even to his brother.

"Because…you were thrashing around and to make it worse, you were crying," said Sparx, scrutinizing him.

"I…I was?" asked Spyro.

That was when he touched his cheek and sure enough, it was moist.

"Yes, you were. Now tell me, what was the nightmare about anyway?"

"It's nothing important, it was just a nightmare."

"Not important? You shouted Cynder's name; and I'm pretty sure, _everyone_ heard it."

"Oh…"

Sparx stared at him, eager to get to the bottom of this.

"Well…" Spyro sighed.

He cracked.

"I dreamed that…Cynder…_died_," said Spyro.

"Really?" asked Sparx.

"Yeah…I didn't know why…I just felt that…something…burst in me…" he said. Sparx flew towards him and patted his head.

"Don't worry bro. It's just a dream. It's not real," said Sparx.

"Yeah…I mean…it can't be the future right? It already happened," said Spyro.

"Good point," said Sparx.

0 0 0 0 0

A few minutes later, the two brothers were walking down the hall. Spyro shook his head as he remembered the happenings that had happened earlier the day. After their discussion, Spyro and Cynder had taken individual rooms to get some long needed rest.

The dragon however, the dark dragon they had 'rescued', or captured depending on the team he was on, was held at the room they could secure. Only the Guardians and some authorized moles were allowed inside. They were healing him, but not necessarily a full heal. Just enough to get him awake, so that in case he was an enemy, they could easily subdue him.

Spyro couldn't help but notice the change in the atmosphere in the Temple. Now that the looming noticeable threat of Malefor's army had disappeared, everyone was seemingly at peace.

"Spyro, you're awake!" a voice behind spoke.

Spyro turned around along with Sparx and saw that it was Hunter, the cheetah. Perched on his shoulder was Chase, his eagle. Hunter had a look on his face that said he was looking for Spyro.

"Hunter, nice to see you around," said Spyro.

"I to you too," said Hunter. "Great and magnificent job back at the Temple; if you had not destroyed the Dark Crystal there, Malefor's army would have surely overrun us."

"Really?" asked Spyro.

"Yeah, we can attest that. When all hope was seemingly lost and we were on the verge of retreating, a bright purple light exploded from the direction of the volcano. It sent out a shockwave that seemed to disintegrate everything it passed. But when it passed us, we were unharmed. Apparently, that Dark Crystal there, was the main controller for all of his minions," said Hunter.

"Well…glad that I gotten rid of it," said Spyro.

"But the rumour that has been going around; is it true?" asked Hunter.

"What rumour?" asked Spyro.

"The one with Malefor?" asked Sparx.

"Yes, that one," said Hunter; even Chase agreed, he nodded.

"Well…it's true. Malefor wasn't there," said Spyro.

"This is terrible then," said Hunter.

"Well, terrible in a sense that the only lead we have is that dark dragon that is now currently being held, well then yes, it's terrible," said Sparx.

"Well anyways, the reason why I am here is that, the Guardians are looking for you Spyro. I was sent to wake you up at best. But when I saw the bedroom was empty, I looked around the halls," said Hunter, getting serious.

"Why are they looking for me then?" asked Spyro.

"They've decided now as the time to do some interrogation," said Hunter.

* * *

><p><strong>And favorite it, along with the author!<strong>

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	9. Chapter 9 Begin Anew

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Begin Anew

It was quite tense as they walked. The four of them; Spyro, Cynder, Terrador and Ignitus; the four dragons headed down the hall and turned around the corner. Right before them was the room where the dark dragon was held. Throughout the entire time he was in custody, no escape attempts however were made. But that didn't stop them from doing any precautions. The two remaining Guardians, Volteer and Cyril, were stationed on each side, guarding it carefully. The two nodded in sync as the four of them entered the room.

The room was quite small in general. But it was a rather special room, since it was barely filled with anything. If ever, you'd think it was actually a storage room, seeing as it was spacious. But at the edge was a cushion like bed, were dragons normally slept. And that was where the dark dragon was laying. Well, supposedly.

As the four of them entered the room, Spyro eyes immediately darted as something moved. He followed it and sure enough, he saw what it was. It was the dragon they had rescued. He was awake; but what stuck out was the fact that he was looking at the four of them with apprehension. His eyes were darting around, checking each of them with each glance. His breath came out in pants as he seemed to be hyperventilating.

In other words, the dragon was intimidated from their presence. Well, more likely, it seemed scared because of their presence.

But why was that?

Now that the dragon was awake and was standing clearly in front of them, Spyro could now distinctively see its features. His scales were light-grayish in color and his underbelly was pinkish purple. One of his horns were chipped off whilst the other was bent backwards.

As the four of them approached, it seemed to back up to the walls cautiously. It reminded Spyro of a prey cornered by a predator. The look on his eyes clearly and blatantly showed that it seemed to ask for mercy at whatever it was going to be done to it.

Spyro's train of thoughts however were derailed when Ignitus spoke up.

"How are you young dragon?" he asked.

"Please! Please! Don't hurt me!" he exclaimed, looking at the four of them, his breathing going a lot faster. Spyro's instinct kicked in and he tried calming he down.

"Calm down, okay? Calm down. We won't hurt you," said Spyro.

The dragon turned to face him and slightly calmed down, but he was still wary as ever.

"How are you feeling?" asked Terrador.

"Uh…better…" he said. "My body still aches though…"

"Do you have a name?" asked Cynder.

"I am referred to as…Ceer," he replied.

"Okay Ceer, lets get down to the bottom line. Are you an evil dragon?" asked Terrador, scrutinizing him.

"No, not I," he replied.

"Then why did you attack us? Why were you even there at Malefor's Lair? And most importantly, where is Malefor?" asked Spyro, looking at him seriously.

Spyro basically summed up all the questions that buzzed in everyone's head now.

Ceer turned to face him, a bit surprised at his train of questions but nonetheless answered. He calmed down, let out a sigh before answering.

"I guess all of you deserved the truth," The four of them nodded at his statement.

"Well, I shall answer your first question with an apology. I did not mean to attack you. I was rather…you could say, under the influence. My body wasn't of my own control," began Ceer.

"You were being controlled then?" asked Cynder.

Ceer nodded. "Yes I was; by none other than Malefor himself."

At the statement, everyone turned serious and the atmosphere changed in the room instantly.

"Is he alive then?" asked Spyro.

Everyone seemingly leaned in to hear the answer from Ceer himself.

"…No. He is dead, due to your efforts; which is why I am in your debt. I am forever grateful for you releasing I from his clutches," said Ceer.

Everyone all in sync breathe a sigh of relief. The word was out. Malefor was officially dead. Spyro couldn't help but let out a huge sigh of relief. He was relived. The world was now ridden free from the Dark Master. His mission was accomplished.

"How did we kill him?" asked Cynder.

"Your double Convexity helped finished him off. When I got struck, he was literally blasted out of my body. I felt his life force die and as I struck the Dark Crystal, shattering it completely, that laid the final nail in his coffin. His control on my body was severed and his spirit got blasted into bits," answered Ceer.

"Okay…so physically, he didn't exist," said Terrador.

"Yes, he did not. He chose as my body as his host as he escaped from the Well of Souls at the Night of Eternal Darkness," said Ceer.

"So you didn't have free will huh?" asked Spyro.

"Yes I did not. But what was worse, was I could see what I was doing. But I did not have the power to stop myself," said Ceer bowing his head down.

"Well, now you're in good hands. We can now rest and sleep easy, as we know that Malefor is now long gone," said Ignitus.

At that statement smiles broke out.

0 0 0 0 0

The news of Malefor being gone was soon spreading down Warfang like wildfire. Moles were coming out of their homes and cheering loudly with triumph. It seemed like there was festival. Spyro and Cynder on the other hand were watching it from afar, at the Temple. They were now feeling lethargic. Now that there was nothing technically, left to do, they were resting and relaxing for the time being. They needed it.

"This is great," said Spyro. "Now with Malefor gone, we can have a peaceful life."

"Uh huh…" replied Cynder.

"We can be normal."

"Uh huh…"

"We can sleep easy now."

"Uh huh…"

Spyro raised his eyebrow. Cynder was acting weird. She commented with only two words, 'uh huh'.

"Cynder?"

"Uh huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh huh," she said.

Spyro thought for a second. _"Okay, this is getting weird."_

"Are you sure?" he asked concernedly.

"Uh huh," she nodded, making this seem in other words a yes.

"Then why do you keep saying 'uh huh'?" asked Spyro. He smirked. He knew for sure she HAD to say a different word.

Cynder shrugged as she shook her head. "Uh huh." This just clearly blatantly said, 'I don't know'.

"Uh huh?" asked Spyro.

"Uh huh huh," replied Cynder. Spyro raised an eyebrow. So this was like a game.

"Uh huh huh huh," said Spyro. This was getting stupid.

"Uh huh huh huh huh," she replied.

Spyro was about to reply when he was cut off.

"What the heck are you two talking about?" asked a voice.

"Uh huh?" asked Spyro, turning around. It was none other than his golden dragonfly brother, Sparx. He stopped when he noticed what he had just said. "Dang it, now she has me doing it too!"

"Doing what?" asked Sparx.

"Never mind," said Spyro.

"Spyro…calm down," said Cynder, turning to face him. A smile was evident on her face as she stifled her giggle. "I was only teasing you."

"Finally she talks," said Spyro getting a bit annoyed. "Why were you doing that anyway?"

"I wasn't doing it. I was really replying. Though, near the end, I just did it for fun," said Cynder.

"Well, it wasn't funny," said Spyro.

"To you it wasn't," said Cynder, a smirk on her face.

Spyro glared. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Cynder apologized.

Spyro kept his glare at her for a few seconds before letting up.

"Apology accepted," he said smiling at her.

"Thank you," replied Cynder. "You know, you did look cute with that annoyed look on your face."

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…" said Sparx looking at her disgustingly.

"What?" asked Cynder.

"Are you flirting with him?" asked Sparx.

"Who told you I was?" Spyro on the other hand just stared at the two as the argument began.

"Um…what's flirting?" he asked. Cynder looked stunned as she stared at Spyro.

"Something you shouldn't know about," said Sparx before flying towards his brother. "Come on, let's get out of here before she 'makes her move'."

"Sparx stop this," said Spyro drawing the line. He was getting annoyed now.

"No I do mean it though; we need to move. Ignitus is looking for you," said Sparx.

Spyro looked surprised. "Why?"

"I don't know, now come on," said Sparx.

Before Cynder knew it, she was left alone at the window. Sighing, she just crossed her paws and let her head rest on them as she stared out the window.

"Well…there goes my company," she said to herself.

"I could keep you company," said a voice.

She turned around and saw none other than Ceer.

0 0 0 0 0

"Man, what is wrong with her. She was flirting with you!" said Sparx.

"What is flirting anyway?" asked Spyro. "Is it bad?"

Sparx thought for a moment. Unlike Sparx, Spyro didn't attend school like he did. He was homeschooled by their parents for obvious reasons; so general knowledge like this wasn't learned by Spyro. In other words, seemingly normal things are completely not normal for him.

"Ah…in a way no, but let's not talk about it," said Sparx. Spyro just nodded.

"So why was Ignitus looking for me again?" he asked.

"I don't know bro. It seemed important though," he replied.

The two turned around the corner and in a few steps, arrived at the Guardian's Room.

The fire guardian was there, and was seemingly writing something on a scroll.

"Hey Ignitus, you were looking for me?" asked Spyro.

"I was. Thank you Sparx." Sparx nodded.

"Glad to be useful." Ignitus smirked but nonetheless returned his warm expression.

"So what is it?" asked Spyro.

"Well, I just called you to tell you that, now that Malefor is gone, we can now call the other dragons back to Warfang." Spyro and Sparx raised their eyebrows.

"Other dragons? I thought we were the only ones that were left," said Spyro. Ignitus shook his head.

"No Spyro. There are others."

"Where are they then?" asked Sparx.

Ignitus smiled. "They're at Shattered Vale."

* * *

><p><strong>And favorite it, along with the author!<strong>

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	10. Chapter 10 Dis and Respect

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Dis and Respect

"Wow…I never knew…" said Sparx in surprise.

"Count me in," said Spyro.

Spyro was taken by surprise by the fact that other dragons had existed, aside from him, Cynder and the Guardians. All this time he thought that they were the only ones that had existed since he had never come across other dragons; but the real reason was that, because the Guardians had ordered them to go into hiding to be protected from the wrath of Malefor.

And apparently, they had been hiding at Shattered Vale.

Shattered Vale; that wasn't the first time he had heard of that place.

**~FLASHBACK~**

**Time Frame: After the invasion of the Dragon Temple at The Eternal Night, the Guardians along with Spyro, are discussing what to do.**

The atmosphere was tense as everyone stared at the sky. The two Celestial Moons of the Dragon Realms were up at the ink black sky. The six of them observed it; Spyro, Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, Terrador and Sparx.

"It was only a matter of time, Ignitus. We've all felt it. A great evil is on the horizon," said Volteer turning to Ignitus.

"Perhaps, but we mustn't rush to judgment. This evening has brought about many unexplained things," said Ignitus.

"We may not have time, Ignitus. The Celestial Moons are almost at an eclipse, this we know for certain. We must prepare for the worst. The Night of Eternal Darkness draws nigh," replied Cyril.

"If 'nigh' means soon, I'm outta here," said Sparx a bit nervously.

"Your instincts, though faint of heart, are true. We are no longer safe here. This recent attack is likely the first of many. The forces of the Ape King know of Spyro's existence and will not rest until they witness his demise," said Terrador.

"_Demise…_" said Sparx, mimicking Terrador's tone of voice. "Hate to be you!" Spyro just stared at him. Sparx turned around and was surprised to see all the Guardians giving him cold stares.

"What? You guys need to lighten up!" he defended himself.

"I'm afraid Terrador is right. As uncertain as things are, none of us can remain idle and…watch our worst fears unfold before us," said Ignitus.

"Exactly. We need a good hiding place," sad Sparx, somewhat not understanding what Ignitus meant.

"Volteer, you and Cyril must go to the mainland to learn what news you can. Terrador, make haste to the Shattered Vale and warn the inhabitants of that region that darkness is spreading in Malefor. I shall stay back and search for Cynder. These are dangerous times for a dragon to be wandering about."

Spyro on the other hand just looked at Ignitus with a melancholic glance.

"May our ancestors look after us and keep us safe in these dark times," said Ignitus.

"What should I do, Ignitus?" asked Spyro.

"Young dragon, you must travel by another path and seek out the tree from your dream. If the stories of the Chronicler are true…there may be hope for us yet. And I think I know where to begin," answered Ignitus.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"So Shattered Bale—"

"Vale," corrected Spyro.

"Right Shattered Vale," said Sparx. "Shattered Vale is the place where Terrador went to right?" asked Sparx;

"Yes, it was the place he went to," answered Spyro.

"What do you say we ask him if what the dragons are like there?" suggested Sparx.

"Let's go ask him then!"

0 0 0 0 0

"I see, you don't remember much of your past," said Cynder sympathetically.

"Yes, when he possessed me, my body was corrupted, along with my memory. The only thing I can remember is that, my name is Ceer," he said to her.

"Well, I hear you. It's the same with me. Most of my life was a blur before Spyro rescued me," said Cynder.

"I see. You seem to regard Spyro with much respect. Is he related to you?" he asked.

"No, we're not related. We're just friends. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here now," said Cynder, remembering the time Spyro had saved her back at Convexity.

"I see. And the same to me; I thank you for your effort at coming back to save me," said Ceer.

Cynder turned to face him as she smiled. Something had been bugging her ever since that time they had talked at his room. She just noticed something odd.

"Ceer, can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Yes; what might it be?" Ceer cocked his head.

"How do you know that it was me that saved you? I mean, did someone tell you?" asked Cynder.

"Oh that? Yes, I overheard the moles talking about it as they patched me up," he replied.

"Oh I see," said Cynder.

Cynder and Ceer were currently at the balcony of the Dragon Temple, staring at the city skyline of Warfang. It was around noon now and the sun was blazing hot above them.

"It is getting quite hot now. I hope you enjoyed my company," said Ceer.

"Where you going?" asked Cynder.

"I am going to train," he replied. Cynder raised an eyebrow.

"Your element is wind right?" she asked him.

"Yes, it is."

"Mind teaching me a few tricks?" Ceer could only smile.

0 0 0 0 0

Spyro and Sparx headed down the hall, looking for Terrador. They couldn't seem to find the Earth Guardian, wherever they went. They checked down the Dining Hall, and even at the Library. But the only one they found was Cyril, who was eating a snack at the Dining Hall.

"Hey Volteer?" he asked.

Spyro gave up and decided to ask where the Earth Guardian was. So they decided to ask Volteer, who was busy reading old books at the library.

"Oh, Spyro, what is it?" asked the Electric Guardian.

"Have you seen Terrador?" asked Sparx. Volteer raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you looking for him?" he asked.

Spyro sighed defeated. "We wanted ask him what the dragons were like at Shattered Vale." Volteer chuckled.

"Oh, so your curiosity has gotten the better of you? Well, I might be able to help you," Sparx smiled.

"Great then! So where is he?" Volteer smirked.

"He went off to tell them personally that it's safe now in Warfang, and they can come back. Hunter's with him actually, as a travelling companion," said Volteer in a matter of fact tone.

Well that was just…great. Terrador was away, along with Hunter. Ever since the peace was now evident, the cheetahs were actually working alongside the dragons now…well…more like cooperating with them. Chief Prowlus'…grudge, had lessen when Spyro had successfully saved them from imminent death. Now, the cheetahs were helping rebuild Warfang.

"Oh…" said Spyro, feeling even more defeated. They were looking for a dragon that wasn't even there.

"When did he leave?" asked Spyro.

"As soon as after the interrogation, Ignitus actually ordered him to do so, since it'll be a lot much more efficient than using scrolls." Volteer looked at the two as they just gave up.

"Uh…Spyro, I know about Shattered Vale too as much as Terrador does," he said to them. Spyro looked up and looked at him.

"You do? How? Have you been there before?" asked Spyro.

"I have," said Volteer.

"Oh goody then," said Sparx. "So how are the dragons there?"

"They're not much different from us really. Most of the dragons that live there are actually originally from here. They just migrated there, since it was getting dangerous when Malefor was rising to power; remember the happening during the Eternal Night?" Spyro nodded.

"During that time, the apes were running amok, making it much more dangerous for dragons roaming about. Which is why, most of them moved to Shattered Vale. Think of Shattered Vale, as a…safe heaven for dragons.

Our numbers are a lot much greater there, making it almost impossible to penetrate. Which was why the apes didn't actually go there," said Volteer.

Sparx nodded. "So how exactly are they like us?"

"Well for starters, they…how do I say this…um…they…" Volteer was having trouble choosing words, which was rather…unlike him.

"They what…?" asked Spyro getting puzzled.

"They're…-"

"Cannibals! Oh my gas! Don't tell me they are!" exclaimed Sparx. "This is bad…They'll eat you Spyro! Eat you I tell you!" Volteer sighed and shook his head.

"No they're not," said Volteer. Sparx looked surprised but sighed.

"Thank goodness." Spyro rolled his eyes.

"Back to what I was saying, before I was interrupted," Volteer gave Sparx a cold stare.

"Sorry…"

"Apology accepted. They're dragons that…respect you Spyro," said Volteer.

"Respect him?" asked Sparx, looking at Spyro. "Him? My brother? Why is that?"

"Well…_some _of them," said Volteer. "You see, during the time of your birth Spyro, everyone was surprised to see that you were a purple dragon. And you know what purple dragons are classified as right?" asked Volteer.

"They direct the fate of era they are born on; that's what Ignitus told me. We're rare because we're only born on the Year of the Dragon," answered Spyro.

"Correct," said Volteer. "The thing is that…since Malefor, is a purple dragon and all of us saw how he turned out…most of weren't really keen in believing…in _you_," said Volteer.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Sparx. "That Spyro has enemies?"

"Per se, yes, he does. Back before, you could say there were, _sides_," said Volteer. "Some dragons, believed in you, I and the Guardians and a few other dragons, whilst others…believed that…you'd end up the same as Malefor, which is why, they…loathe you," said Volteer.

Spyro and Sparx nodded, realizing the position Spyro was in. In simpler terms, there were two sides; 'fans' of Spyro, in simpler classification, and 'haters'; Spyro couldn't believe it. Other dragons, he had never met in his entire life, hate him, just because of another purple dragon's doing. They were prejudiced.

"Uh…I have a question," said Sparx.

"What is it?" replied Volteer.

"What's loathe?" he asked. Volteer smiled.

"Loathing is basically—"

"Intense dislike or disgust."

"Who said that?" asked Volteer, looking around.

Spyro turned around, looking for the source of the voice. Coming out in between the shelves, was a blue dragon. It was none other than the Ice Guardian, Cyril.

"Oh Cyril, finished your snack?" asked Volteer.

"I have. And Sparx, again, it's intense dislike. Want me to use it in a sentence?" asked Cyril.

"Yes please," replied Sparx.

"Okay, Sparx, you loathe Cynder," said Cyril. Spyro was a bit surprised at the statement, but realized that it was somewhat true. So he just found himself glaring at Sparx.

"That's not nice Sparx. You do know that she's a good dragon now? And she has saved my life in one time or the other," said Spyro.

"I know…" said Sparx. "Speaking of which, where is she?"

0 0 0 0 0

"You need to do it faster!" shouted Ceer.

"But how?" asked Cynder.

"Use your tail. You can use it as a counterweight so you can go faster! The momentum will keep you going!" said Ceer.

Apparently, the two were busy practicing at the Dojo at the Temple. Cynder descended down and landed close to Ceer.

"Hey Ceer, thanks for the tips," said Cynder.

"You are welcome. I'm always glad to help a dragoness," he said, smiling at her.

"My…aren't you the gentleman?" asked Cynder teasingly.

"Always was, is, and will be," said Ceer.

The two of them looked up when all of a sudden, the doors opened and a cheetah came in. It was Hunter. But something was off. Terribly off; Hunter looked ragged, his clothing looked torn in some places and his fur was ruffled. Not to mention that on his clothes was that…it had…red splotches…like blood.

"Hunter! What are you doing here?" asked Cynder.

"Where is Ignitus, Cynder! I need to talk to him!" said Hunter urgently. His voice was rasping, like he had trouble talking.

Cynder immediately bolted into action mode.

"He's at the Guardians' Room. I'll take you there!" Hunter nodded and the two of them began rushing down the hall, Ceer tailing after them.

"Wait for me!" he said catching up.

"What happened Hunter?" asked Cynder. "You look…haggard."

"Something terrible happened; it's bad. Very bad," he said to her.

Just the way Hunter said it to her, made Cynder feel chills. Something bad had happened and this giving her that 'bad feeling'. Something told her this wasn't going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>And favorite it, along with the author!<strong>

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	11. Chapter 11 Friendly Hostility

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Friendly Hostility

Ceer and Cynder were both following Hunter as he headed over to the Guardians' Office. Cynder was feeling sorry for Hunter. He was really wounded. His fur was completely ruffled everywhere and there were splotches of blood on them and his clothes. Plus, the way he walked was that there was an evident limp.

He was really battered and bruised. It made her wonder what had exactly happened to him. As they approached, the feeling of something bad kept creeping into Cynder making her feel more and more edgy.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a voice as they walked. It was Ceer. He looked quite concern, and she could tell from his tone.

"I'm fine. I just feel that something isn't right," answered Cynder. Ceer nodded.

"You are not the only one. I feel it too."

The three turned around the corner, and sure enough, there was the door to the Guardians' Room. Hunter entered the room and immediately looked around for Ignitus.

"Ignitus!" he called. The fire Guardian was nowhere in sight. Ceer and Cynder both went in and helped Hunter looked around.

"Yes, what is it?" asked a voice from behind them.

The three of them turned around to see Ignitus eating a loaf of bread.

"Where have you been?" asked Cynder.

"I went to the bathroom. After that I asked some food from the moles at the Dining Hall. What are you two—Hunter? What happened!" asked Ignitus, seeing Hunter at the corner.

"Ignitus; something terrible happened. Terrador and I…we've been—"

"What's going on?" asked a voice that came from behind Ignitus.

"Oh, Spyro, it's just that Hunter—"

"IT'S HIM! LOOKOUT!" yelled Hunter all of a sudden.

The loud statement completely shocked everyone as of Hunter's action. With the quickness of a cat, he quickly jumped into a pouncing action, all the while taking out his knife in mid-air. He landed squarely on Spyro, the two rolling down the floor in a tangled heap of bodies. Spyro grunted as Hunter wrapped himself around him in a restraining manner as he held his knife above them. That was when Cynder realized something.

Hunter was going to kill Spyro.

"WAIT! STOP!" yelled another voice.

Before everyone knew it, another mass flew to the air and added to the tangled heap on the floor. Hunter's knife was flew to the air and landed with a loud clang on the floor as they started rolling on the floor again.

That was when Cynder saw what was going on.

Apparently, Ceer pounced on Hunter to stop him from stabbing Spyro on the neck, whatever the reason he might have had. With a strong kick, Ceer sent Hunter flying to the wall and colliding with it with a loud crack.

"Spyro you okay?" asked Ceer, checking over him.

Spyro was visibly shaken but alright. He was shocked by the fact that his friend, Hunter, attacked him all of a sudden. It wasn't like him. Cynder on the other hand approached Hunter who was groaning in pain.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Why did you attack Spyro!" asked Cynder.

"It's because…" said Hunter, coughing. "He attacked us!"

0 0 0 0 0

Spyro didn't understand what was going on anymore. His mind felt like it was on haywire. Nothing made sense. Hunter attacking him and all that; he couldn't believe that he actually tried to kill him. Thank the ancestors for Ceer stopping him. Now everyone wanted to know what the heck was going on. And the only one that knows that answer is Hunter.

Hunter was on a chair right now, sitting slightly lethargic, all bandaged up. His clothes were no longer blood stained and were now brand new. Ignitus was with them, talking with the moles. Cynder and Ceer were beside him, all confused as to why Hunter had attacked Spyro.

"Well the moles said you're going to be fine now, all wounds have been covered," said Ignitus, turning around to face Hunter.

"Thank you…and Spyro," said Hunter turning to face him. "I'm sorry for…you know, trying to kill you." Spyro nodded.

"Apology taken," he replied.

"But I think now, everyone deserves an explanation," said Cynder.

"Agreed, well it was like this…"

**~FLASHBACK~**

**Time Frame: 5 hours earlier…**

"It's a wonderful isn't it?" asked Terrador as he walked along side Hunter.

"Yes it is. Peace at last. Spyro and Cynder had done a great job," said Hunter. "I can finally rest easy nowadays."

"True to that," replied Terrador.

The two were strolling down the forest trail, heading to Shattered Vale. Their goal was to get there to inform the other dragons that it is now safe. Malefor was gone and the world was rid of his evil. Terrador wasn't flying at the moment since he wanted to use this time to relax and enjoy the moment.

"Thank you for being my travel companion by the way," said Terrador.

"It was my pleasure; besides, I wanted to help spread the news anyway," said Hunter. Terrador then raised a brow.

"Where's Chase by the way?" he asked.

"Oh him? He's out flying right now. Enjoying the freedom; since I don't use him that much often nowadays, I let him fly around more," replied Hunter. Terrador nodded.

The two continued down the forest path, minding the scenery. Shattered Vale wasn't that far off actually. If Hunter was sprinting, he'd reach it in less than 1 hour; tops. If a dragon was to fly there, given the fact he knew where it was to begin with, it'll be under 30 minutes. It was that near to Warfang. But that fact that it was concealed, it made it the perfect place to seek refuge.

"Tell me Terrador, what Shattered Vale actually looks like?" asked Hunter curiously. "Part of the fact I decided to come is to actually see it with my own eyes."

"Shattered Vale is basically a safe heaven for dragons. It's located at the ocean." answered Terrador.

Hunter blinked dumbly. "It's underwater?"

"Not necessarily. It's just a piece of land surrounded by the ocean. It's an Island Hunter.

"How do you get there?" asked Hunter. "Aside from flying over there?"

"There's a hidden cave located at the shores of the beach. It's quite near the dam actually," answered Terrador.

"Okay…so what's in the cave?" asked Hunter.

"Basically, a technology of the ancestors is located there. There's a portal that can only be activated by a dragon that leads straight to Shattered Vale. It's the only one of its kind. Well hidden too," replied Terrador.

"I see. So we're heading to the beach then?" asked Hunter.

"Exactly."

The two continued their walk down the forested path and soon, the smell of salt was beginning to become evident in the air. The terrain under their paws soon slowly started to change. From rocky soil, to purely pounded and refined sand. Hunter looked ahead and saw the ocean visible from the distance.

There walk seemed rather peaceful.

But the peace eventually wore off.

A rustle was heard from the side, surprising the two of them.

"Did you hear that?" Hunter asked.  
>"I did. Be careful. Predators are known to lurk around these parts," warned Terrador.<p>

"Ditto," replied the cheetah.

The two looked around carefully, wondering if there was hostile unit around. The bushes to Hunter's right shook, catching their attention. But much to their surprise, their apparent stalker came out. It was a dragon. Purple scales, golden yellow underbelly, it was none other than the legendary dragon himself, Spyro.

"Spyro…?" asked Terrador a bit confuse. Hunter raised a brow.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Hunter curiously.

"I was following you guys, curious to where you were going," he answered innocently.

"I…see…" said Terrador, looking at him curiously. Terrador couldn't put a claw on it, but something was…rather…off on Spyro. Call it his Guardian instinct, but something told him the dragon in front of him…was not Spyro. He wasn't really sure of it. So he decided to not voice it.

Spyro then approached them, and the three of them started to walk together.

**Hunter: I should have known…the moment I turned my back…**

Hunter turned his back on Spyro, looking ahead, and that was when it started. He didn't know what hit him, but it was something rather hard. Like a rock. The next thing he knew, his back was on the ground, blood oozing down his head. He felt a stabbing pain on his chest, making him howl in agony. That was when his sight began to blur and all he could see was a purple color fighting a larger green color. The purple one was firing all kinds of color against the green one. Red, green, blue; the primary colors, then he decided to add yellow.

Then one color stood out the most.

The purple reared up on its hind-legs and what soon came out was a bright blast of purple that send the large green color flying and smack into a dark brown shade. The purple color turned around and looked at Hunter was he was on the ground. Hunter being smart as he was, pretended to be dead; closing his eyes, he could only hear the sound of crackling fire over the beating of his heart. Sensing their attacker was gone, he opened his eyes. The forest path they were walking on earlier was now a seemingly burnt part of the forest. Scattered small fires were evident everywhere, icicles were embedded on some trees and large rocks that weren't there earlier, were now there.

Coughing, he stood up and felt his back ache, along with his knee. Looking down, he gasped. There was an icicle stuck to his chest. Luckily though, it didn't strike him where something vital was at. With heavy breaths he grasped the icicle and then, he grunted. He took it off with a strong pull.

"AHHHhhhhhh…" The pain was purely agonizing. He felt like he was gutted. And blood began to even ooze out. If he didn't stop it, he'd bleed to death. Looking around, he saw some trees that were burning. Next to it were trees had thin fine green like leaves on it that swayed merrily as the winds passed by. He smiled seeing them. Those were Ecur trees. Leaves of said trees were the perfect first aid kit. They acted the same way as the red gems of the dragons, just add water. Limping over it, he picked some leaves and took out his water canister. Breathing heavily, Hunter pressed the leaves firmly on the gaping hole on his chest and immediately poured some water.

The pain was excruciating but it eventually began to quell. He felt his skin reform back as the leaves did their magic. Before he knew it, he breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the stabbing pain on his chest disappear. But what he saw in front of him completely shocked him.

"TERRADOR!" he exclaimed. The Earth Guardian was lying on his side, bleeding out. He immediately rushed over and wrapped as much of the wounds as he can with the leaves he had on his hand. He then poured the water from his canister to apply first aid on him.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"…and that's what basically happened," said Hunter.

"Spyro attacked you?" asked Cynder.

"But that doesn't make any sense, I was with Volteer and Cyril all this time!" defended Spyro.

"Whatever the case, will figure all of this out later. Right, there's one important thing. Where's Terrador?" asked Ignitus.

"He's still back at the forest. I had to leave him. His wounds disabled him to move. We have to go back there and bring red gems," said Hunter.

"What the heck is going on?" asked Ceer looking at Spyro.

Spyro himself was still confused. He can clearly say that HE didn't attack Terrador…but if that was the case….

Who the heck attacked them?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I would like to give a special shout out to Alec the Dark Angel. Without his help, this would have been a story with no particular heading.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>And favorite it, along with the author!<strong>

**Please take some time to R&R.**


	12. Chapter 12 Trip to the Beach

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Trip to the Beach

Spyro's mind was ablaze with the sudden revelation that was revealed to him. The fact that the Earth Guardian, Terrador was struck down, single handed, meant that the enemy they were facing was rather a formidable force. Well…the fact that, apparently, that force was Spyro, was completely…nerve wracking to all them. None of them even knew what was going on anymore. Both sides weren't lying, and evidence was there to prove it. Hunter's wounds couldn't have been self inflicted. He's not the type to pull stunts like these, let alone prank. He's just not like that. Spyro on the other hand had an airtight alibi. Throughout the entire time of noon, he was with Volteer and Cyril, along with his brother Sparx. They could all vouch for him.

But that was where it was contradictory.

If Spyro was there, then who the heck attacked Hunter and Terrador?

Spyro groaned. "Ahhh…it just doesn't make any sense." Sparx, who was flying along side him, flew closer.

"Don't worry bro. We'll get this mess sorted out, don't you worry," said Sparx with a grin.

"Don't worry Spyro, I'm pretty sure that…it was just something else…" Cynder herself wasn't even sure. Her mind still couldn't connect it all.

"Wow…I never knew he could run so fast…" Ceer was looking down, admiring the pace at how fast Hunter was sprinting. He was practically dashing down the forest path like a marathon runner.

"You should see him traverse up cliffs. That's when you'd be really surprised at his athleticism," said Sparx, crossing his arms.

Spyro looked up ahead and saw the vast ocean appearing at the distance. He had only seen the ocean once before, during the time they headed to visit the Chronicler. It had always amazed him at the size of the ocean. He had never seen such a large body of water. Even the sights and smells were unique to the ocean. You know you're nearing one when you taste the taste of salt in the air. Plus its smell; both are unique to the ocean.

"Wow…" said Cynder. "Is that…the ocean?" she asked curiously.

"Yep," replied Ceer. "It is."

"Is this your first time seeing it?" asked Spyro curiously. Cynder shook her head.

"I've seen it before…back when I was…corrupted," she answered darkly.

"When you were still stalking us?" Sparx asked rhetorically.

"Hey guys, I think we're here," said Ceer looking down.

Hunter was waving his paws, signalling them. Spyro began his descent, with Ceer and Cynder following close behind them. In just a matter of moments, Spyro's paws touched down and he was careful not to tip the bag. A bag was actually strapped to Spyro's back, where in all the red gems that was needed were place there.

"You two can go over and check on Terrador," said Hunter, approaching Spyro. Ceer and Cynder nodded, and walked off. Kneeling down, Hunter then began to un-strap the bag. With a click, it clung off and he walked away.

"Wow… would you look at this place Sparx…" said Spyro.

"I know…" replied Sparx.

The entire part of the forest where they landed was iconic. Trees were burnt, branches lay scattered everywhere, and signs of unnatural holes on some trees were evident. It was a mini battlefield. Some trees were even uprooted, whilst others were clearly snapped in half, with the cause as a large boulder. Whoever had attack them, had clearly elements beyond a normal dragon.

"Terrador!" exclaimed Cynder, seeing the Earth Guardian propped up at a tree.

"Is he okay?" asked Ceer, wondering if he was still conscious.

"He's just asleep," said Cynder, hearing a faint snore. Ceer approached the sleeping Earth Guardian and looked at his body.

"Hunter did a good job. Most of the wounds aren't present anymore."

A few moments later, Hunter, Sparx and Spyro caught up with them.

Sparx whistled loudly, waking up Terrador.

"Hunter…is that you?" asked the Earth Guardian.

"It's me Terrador. I brought back help. And no, this Spyro is the 'good one'," he said as he saw Terrador's eyes lock onto Spyro.

"Oh good…" he replied.

Hunter then handed the red gems to Cynder who began to heal Terrador. Right before them, the red gem glowed before it started to slowly dissipate into small particles that flew towards Terrador. It targeted his mostly open wounds and it began to clot around them. Glowing red for a moment, it died down, revealing his scales to be back the way it was. Terrador felt rejuvenated as his aches were soon mended.

"Were you really attacked Terrador…?" asked Cynder. He nodded.

"Yes I was. I don't know what it was, but it looked exactly like Spyro…but I can tell you one thing," he said, his voice sounding throaty.

"And that is?" asked Sparx.

"I could somehow feel that it wasn't him. Call it my instinct telling me," he answered.

"Can you stand up now?" asked Hunter.

"Surely I can."

With a grunt, Terrador lifted himself up, stretching a bit.

"I'm getting a bit unfit…" he said.  
>"You unfit? I don't think so!" said Sparx. Terrador let out an earthy chuckle.<p>

"Well, I guess we can be relieved now that you're okay," said Spyro.

"Ditto to that," said Ceer.

"So I guess we'll be heading then to Shattered Vale huh?" asked Hunter.

"Yes we are. I thank you for coming to my aide, but now you must return?" said Terrador. Cynder pouted.

"Can't we come?" Terrador thought and pondered on it for a moment.

"Do you really want to?" he asked.

"What about you guys?" asked Cynder.

"Wherever you go, I go," said Ceer. "I'm feeling a bit bored anyway."

"Sure! Can we Terrador?" asked Spyro. Sparx on the other hand just rolled his eyes sighing.

"Can we?" Sparx asked, joining in. Terrador's eyes focused onto Sparx.

"If you're in your best behaviour then—"

"I will be!" Terrador however wasn't convinced.

"I'll keep him in line," said Spyro. Terrador just raised a brow.

"_I'll_ keep _him_ in line," said Cynder, referring to Spyro.

Terrador stared at Spyro and Sparx for a moment, and then sighed.

"Okay, you four can come with us," said Terrador. "But Spyro, you do know that some dragons…" Spyro sighed and nodded.

"I've been informed. I'll just try and keep my space from those dragons that hate me."

Then their attention was called forth, when Hunter whistled. It was a familiar whistle. The very same one he used to call.

"Hey! It's Chase!" exclaimed Cynder.

Spyro looked up and saw the familiar looking eagle, descending down as it cawed. Hunter kept on whistling a long fine note before extending his arm. The eagle proudly landed on it, eyeing the dragons curiously.

"Well, since you four are going, might as well inform Ignitus. We don't want him thinking something bad happened, don't we?" he asked rhetorically.

"We sure do not," said Terrador.

0 0 0 0 0

A few minutes later, Spyro watched Chase fly away as they begin to walk towards the beach. Hunter had written the message for Ignitus and had tied the scroll on Chase's leg; much like how he did with Meadow. Slowly, the eagle soon disappeared into the horizon.

"Have you been to the beach before?" asked Cynder curiously to Ceer. Ceer on the other hand just sighed and looked at her.

"I don't remember, remember?" he replied. It took a moment for Cynder to realize what he was talking about.

"Oh right, right…sorry about that," she said sheepishly.

"They seem happy with each other," said Hunter, commenting to Spyro. Sparx crossed his arms.

"I agree," he said.

Spyro on the other hand was just staring at the two, as he felt something in him…stir. He didn't know what it was, but he felt this certain…dislike beginning to form for Ceer. But he did know though, that it began to form, when Ceer started spending more time Cynder. Especially when he made her smile; something about it…just made him feel dislike for him.

But Sparx's voice broke Spyro's train of thought.

"Wow! Look at this beach!" he exclaimed. They were now out of the forest and clearly stepping on white pristine sand. The smell of salt was evident in the air, along with the sound of the waves crashing at the shore. A light breeze swept over them, blowing a bit of sand, forcing Spyro to cover himself with his wings. Just as he did though, he caught a glimpse of Ceer covering Cynder with his wings. Cynder pressed onto his chest, closing her eyes as Ceer shielded them from the blowing sand. Afterwards, he released her.

"You okay?" he asked, looking at her. Cynder smiled warmly, a faint color of red in her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said.

The action just made his blood boil. He found himself glaring at Ceer unknowingly as they headed onto the side, looking for the cave that contained the portal. Sparx, who was flying close to him, noticed his expression. He tapped him at the head, but didn't get a response.

"Spyro are you okay?" he asked. Spyro just grunted, but didn't reply. He was rather busy glaring. Hunter, who was walking beside him, just chuckled. Sparx looked at him, raising a brow.

"What's so funny?" Hunter smiled, before replying.

"His reactions remind me of myself when I was a teen," he said. Sparx on the other hand didn't understand.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter smirked.

"Spyro…is jealous," he said flatly.

This on the other hand set off Spyro, getting him off his 'glare' trance.

"I am not jealous," he replied, looking at Hunter.

"Well, is it my fault that that is how I interpret your actions?" countered Hunter. Spyro was about to speak, but no words came out. The point was he was right. Spyro just sighed. He was feeling the effects of jealously. He was jealous of Ceer acting the way he was with Cynder. For some reason…he felt that…it should have been him.

"You know, it's not too late to get her attention," said Hunter. "Maybe you should spend some time with her; without Sparx." Sparx just glared at Hunter. Spyro chuckled.

"I agree." Sparx snorted.

"For your information, I am good with the ladies!" Spyro and Hunter just chuckled to themselves.

0 0 0 0 0

A few minutes later, the gang was inside a dark cave, where Sparx was the only light source; said cave was where the Portal heading to Shattered Vale was located. Terrador was up front, looking for the pedestal that activated the portal.

"What does it look like Terrador?" asked Spyro.

"It's a rock pedestal, placed near a stone arch," he answered.

The gang split up, looking around, squinting there eyes for any sign of the said item.

It didn't take long though.

"Is this it?" asked Sparx, looking at a rock formation, near a rock arch. Terrador smiled.

"Yes. That's the one."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: What's this? We seem to be having a love triangle here! Spyro's jealous of Ceer and Cynder! Is Ceer serious in going after Cynder? Is Cynder really falling for Ceer? Is Spyro just going to let this happen? Just watch for the next chapter for the details!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	13. Chapter 13 Time of Peace

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Time of Peace

Spyro stared curiously, along with everyone else as Terrador approached the so called "Portal". They didn't really know it worked. Terrador on the other hand did. And he worked his magic on it. He placed his paw on the rock formation, and all of a sudden, it glowed eerily. Light patterns became evident on the rock formation as it came to life. Lines of light shined and a sound of crackling electricity was evident in the air. Then, a bright light shined, blinding all of them momentarily.

"Whoa…" was the first word uttered when it subsided. It was Sparx, and he was staring at what was before them. When Spyro stared too, he couldn't help but repeat what was said.

The rock portal had come to life. Right before there eyes was the Portal Arch; it was a magical doorway that showed…Shattered Vale. The doorway itself was magical. It was like looking at a crystal clear window, but it was somewhat fluid, making you think your looking at water.

Or what they thought was Shattered Vale. What they saw was a green plain with flocks of sheep moving, grazing and bouncing around. Spyro saw…a castle at the distance, surrounded by tall mountains. The place looked like a completely different world.

"Wow…" said Cynder. "Is that Shattered Vale?" Terrador chuckled.

"Amazing isn't it?" he asked. All of them nodded.

"Can we go in now?" asked Hunter, eager to see the new place.

"Sure, follow me," replied Terrador, before stepping into the portal.

All of them stared as the magic doorway seemed to warp and wrap all over him before sucking him flawlessly completely. They could see Terrador waiting for them patiently at the other side, standing beside a tree. Out of curiosity, Sparx looked at the other side of the stone arch. What he saw was just a rock face that jutted out, making it seem that Terrador walked through the wall.

"Wow…it really is a portal…" said Sparx.  
>"Well…let's go in then," said Ceer, walking bravely towards the portal.<p>

Seconds later, he was at the other side. Ceer smiled and laughed to himself as he saw the others still a bit reluctant to go in. Trying to ease their nervousness, he decided to urge them to go in.

He inserted his head and paws inside, but left his body at Shattered Vale.

"Come on you guys," he said. Hunter couldn't help but chuckle, seeing the floating disembodied parts in front of them.

"Well, let's go," said Hunter, before going through. Cynder was next, along with Sparx. Spyro was the last to go in.

It felt weird. His body felt a bit warm as the magical doorway warped itself around him. It gave him the sense of being covered in goo but at the same time, there was no goo to begin with. His other senses were changing too. The smell of salt disappeared from the air and was changed to pristine smell of trees and fresh air. The rocky floor they were once stepping on was now changed to soft, crisp, green grass. It was a nice change and his paws felt comforted by this. A few moments later, Spyro was now at Shattered Vale.

The sights before him were completely entrancing. It really was a dragon's haven. It was a completely different world there. The sky was blue, filled with puffy clouds, floating lazily, forming occasional wispy looking clouds. The fauna over there was different too. All around them, flowers of different colors bloomed magnificently, soaking up the sun up above. Audible from the distance, was the sound of a majestic waterfall, forming into a river that flowed calmly into the plains. It was really a dragon's haven.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Terrador, looking around as well.

"It's great…" said Cynder looking around.

"It's the only place in the world, untouched by Malefor's darkness," said Terrador.

"He didn't find it, did he?" asked Hunter.

"Correct. It was kept secret from him, and only the Guardians and the powerful leaders of the dragon race knew of its existence," replied Terrador.

"Why are there so many sheep?" asked Spyro, curious as to the flocks.

The sheep were grazing around everywhere, minding there own business. It seemed that the presence of dragons didn't unnerve them; it was kind off weird. You'd think they'd be running away from them. But no, they were just there.

"The dragons here domesticate them; sheep and other animals are the only source of food available here. That's their only way of not starving," replied Terrador before starting to walk. Everyone followed him, not wanting to get lost.

"So Terrador, how many dragons_ are_ here?" asked Sparx.

"To answer simply…the _entire_ dragon race is here," answered Terrador.

"All of us?" asked Ceer.

"Yes. Aside from us Guardians, Ceer, Cynder and Spyro, everyone else has been here hiding, from Malefor's darkness."

There walk was rather more of a scenic tour of the area. They got to see the rest of Shattered Vale. Apparently, the entire place was surrounded by high mountains, making it seem like you're at the bottom of a valley. Climbing up a plain, that's when Spyro first saw the first sign of dragons in the area. Yellow, green, red and blue, dragons of different colors walked all over the place, in different age groups as well.

Teen dragons, the same age as him, were visibly playing at the distance, with their own elements. Hatchlings were being taken cared off by their parents under a shade of a tree. Building surrounded the area as well, its architecture much the same as of the Dragon Temple. Except this one was well maintained. No cracks, no vines, no nothing. It looked brand new.

"Wow…" said Hunter, surprised at the sight of it all.

"Aside from dragons, other beings have taken refuge here as well, in an attempt to escape Malefor's darkness," said Terrador with a smile.

"Other beings?" asked Sparx. "What do you mean by that?"

He didn't have to answer as soon it was quite clear.

Hunter found himself staring at a most peculiar being in front of him. It was a male biped creature that approached them, his face covered by a hood that was from his robe. Special robes it seemed. Peculiar markings garnered it, even flowing towards his cape. It gave him the sense of…being a sorcerer. As Spyro stared at the rabbit, it gave him the nostalgia of remembering the hermit of the Valley of Avalar. That crazy old cheetah that was somewhat…against Cynder.

"Is that…is that you…?" he asked, seemingly referring to Terrador. Terrador nodded.

"Yes. It is I. And I have come with great news," replied Terrador.

Apparently, these two knew each other. Only Spyro and the rest of the gang were out of the loop.

"And I am guessing this great news…is because…of him?" he asked, pointing to Spyro. Spyro blinked, a bit surprised to find a paw pointed to him.

"Yes. He has done it. Along with her help," said Terrador, referring to Cynder. Spyro could sense the rabbit was smirking.

"The Terror of the Skies…" he chuckled. "I see…he really has done it," he said. "We must speak of this to the leader."

And with that…Spyro's world was seemingly rocked. Out of thin air, smoke exploded around them. He heard Cynder gasped loudly, taken by surprise by the sudden action. Hunter on the other hand immediately drew his bow, as the dark cluster of smoke shrouded them. He also heard Ceer coughing along with Sparx who was gagging.

"What's going on!" exclaimed Spyro, wondering why Terrador hadn't done a single thing yet.

"Relax Spyro," said Terrador.

That was when the black smoke cleared out. He felt different. Specifically, the terrain seemed to change. No longer did he feel the soft crisp grass under his feet, but now, it changed to a cold stone floor. The warmth of the sun was gone from his cheeks. His eyes saw his environment and realized that he was now in a different place.

"It seems your powers have gotten stronger…" said Terrador. "Very great job."

"Thank you Terrador," the rabbit replied.

"What just happened?" asked Hunter.

"She teleported us," said Terrador. "We're now inside the Dragon Temple at Shattered Vale."

Wait a minute…

"She?" asked Hunter.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Bianca," said Terrador.

The hooded figure removed her hood and everyone was surprised at who it was. It was a rabbit. Her ears flowed down her back, a warm smile on her face. They didn't expect to find a rabbit here.

"My name's Bianca."

"Spyro."

"Cynder."

"Sparx."

"Ceer."

"The name's Hunter."

"Nice to meet you all," she replied.

"Bianca here is a mage, as you can all see," said Terrador. "She was the one that helped us transfer everyone here to Shattered Vale. And protect it as well. She actually summoned spells on the cave we used to get to the portal. Any evil being wouldn't actually get in that easily."

"But before, I could barely levitate anything," she said sheepishly.

"It seems over time, you got powerful," Terrador said.

"Not necessarily. Dragons affect my power. The more they are in proximity; the more my base power is boosted."

"She's one dangerous rabbit," said Sparx to Ceer.

"Tell me about it."

0 0 0 0 0

"Terrador!" boomed a loud voice.

Spyro found himself staring at a dragon that could be classified as an elder. His body showed the wear and tear of time and even his tone of voice. It gave the same sense of aura as the Chronicler; filled with knowledge and wisdom. His fiery red scales were chipped and cracked at some parts, whilst his light yellow underbelly lacked the luster one would normally have.

He must have been an old dragon; older than the Guardians. Contrary though, to the dragon was his room. The dragon temple at Shattered Vale was rather…the same as the Temple at the swamp. Same architecture, and if Spyro had to guess, the room they were in was the same room as the Guardians' Room. Instead of their being 4 cushions with their appropriate color, this one only had one color; red; and a rather large one at that.

"Carlus; it's been a long time," replied Terrador.

"Yes it has. Tell me, is what Bianca speaks true?" asked the old dragon.

"Yes…Malefor's reign…has now come to pass." The dragon perked up.

He raised a brow as his curious gaze went over to Spyro and the gang, stopping at Spyro.  
>"So the prophecy speaks true then; and this might be…the Legendary Purple Dragon," he said, referring to Spyro. "And is that…Cynder..?"<p>

"Yes. She has now casted her darkness aside and has atone for her past misdoings by helping Spyro."

"So what does this all mean?" asked Carlus.

"Well Carlus…"

Terrador smiled.

"All of the dragons here can now go home. For it is now safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	14. Chapter 14 Abrupt End

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Abrupt End

The time seemed to have flown quite fast after that initial encounter with Carlus. Spyro barely knew what was going on. Before he knew it, he was heading straight back to the portal, with eager news.

The Valley of Avalar was finally getting filled back again with dragons.

The five of them, Ceer, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, and Terrador, were all heading back to Warfang to bring in the news. Hunter on the other hand was heading back to the Cheetah Village, to pass on the good news.

Arriving there, Ignitus was filled with delight hearing about the good news. Heck, all of Warfang was. The moles were happy; the cheetahs were happy, and the dragons were happy. The Dragon Realms was at peace and everyone was celebrating. The dragons were finally back on lands they once roam, no longer secluded from the world. It was all going so fast. So fast, that Spyro was surprised at Sparx's decision. Apparently, he had missed Flash and Nina, his—their parents. Promising to go back as soon as he can, he headed off, leaving Spyro back at Warfang. No matter how much he had wanted to go back to the Swamps and check on his parents, he was much more needed at Warfang for the preparations; preparations, for the oncoming of the dragons of Shattered Vale. Most of them were going to head back to their hometowns at their respective places at the Dragon Realms. However, some had originally inhabited the Dragon Temples, such as the Guardians, which is to why they were busy sprucing up the place. Due to the war with Malefor, _some_ areas of the Dragon Temple weren't maintained; some spare bedrooms, bathrooms and even some hallways were closed off due to it being unnecessary. Due to such abandonment, much dust and cobwebs ran amok.

"I thought this place was clean…" said Spyro looking down the hallway. Dust was evident everywhere, and strings of cobwebs were as well.

"Well…I thought that too…" said Ceer.

The two of them were assigned to clean that particular hallway, as Cynder was assigned elsewhere.

"How do we even start?" asked Spyro. Ceer thought for a moment.

"Let me think…" he said as he sat down and scratched his chin. "Spyro, you can use the four elements right?" asked Ceer.

"Yeah…" said Spyro a bit unsure at where he was going with this.

"Hmm…my idea might work…" said Ceer.

"What is it?" asked Spyro.

"Well, you can use your ice element to spray water around, cleaning off the dust and cobwebs," said Ceer. "And I'll use my wind element to dry it off quickly."

Spyro nodded. It might just work. And it did. The combined efforts of the two proved to be quite useful. They managed to clean the hallway faster than six moles combined. Along with this, friendship began to form between the two. Spyro…no longer felt a sense of loathe against Ceer but rather…it changed to rivalry. They'd just have to compete against Cynder's attention.

By the end of two days, the Dragon Temple was back to full working order. By that time, the time of the coming of dragons was nigh.

0 0 0 0 0

The air was fresh, the environment was clean. The night sky was cloudless and was adorned with shining stars. It was perfect, you could say. And it was the perfect night, to celebrate the coming of the dragons. A ball, party, celebration, gathering, whatever words come to mind, was being held at the Dragon Temple at Warfang.

Spyro couldn't help but feels fidgety and nervous as he walked down the halls of the Temple. Newcomers and new faces greeted him, whilst others just stared, feeling uneasy. The former must have been his 'fans' whilst the latter was the used to be 'haters'.

He was headed down the dining hall, where most of the dragons were at. Turning down the hall, he could see dragons coming in and out, all strangers to him, out of the room. Most of the dragons there were just stopping by for the evening. Truth was, only few will be staying at the Temple. Most of the dragons were returning back to their homes; either caves of their own making, or towns of that they had abandoned. Peering in, he could hear the happy chatter and lively atmosphere that was in there.

The Guardians were there, busy entertaining other dragons and sharing tales of Spyro, of how he and Cynder saved the world. Carlus was also there, chatting with the Guardians and other older looking dragons. Food was being served by the moles that happily smiled as they did.

Spyro couldn't help but sigh. He only wanted to eat a short meal today. He was tired from all the work they did and he wanted to get some rest. Trying to be inconspicuous, he grabbed the nearest food he could, which was a raw steak. Taking it with his maw, he went out, taking his food, and heading back to his room.

Spyro was a social dragon by nature. He enjoyed the company of his friends. His brother wasn't still back from visiting his foster parents, no doubt having too much of reunion to go back. But…his friends, Ceer and Cynder were both missing. Only dreadful thoughts poured onto his mind as he imagined what on earth they could be possibly doing.

Yes, he was jealous.

That was quite clear. He was jealous as the color yellow represented it. But whatever he did, Cynder just didn't seem…to take notice of him.

Whenever he tried to look for her, to spend some time, he would always find her, chatting away with Ceer. And whenever they DID get the chance to talk; it was always Ceer this, Ceer that. For ancestor's sake, he was getting tired of hearing it. He was beginning to feel that his…approach on getting Cynder to notice him was…going…TLC.

TLC it was; as in, Totally Lost Cause.

Sighing, he gulped down his steak and headed to his room. Luckily for him, his room was at the section of the Temple that was near the Guardians' Room. Meaning, in the hallway it was located; no other rooms were placed there. He didn't pass anyone, and he didn't actually want others to see him as such.

He was feeling heartbroken. He had a crush on Cynder, and in turn, trying to get to her, he got crushed. Somebody got there first. And that somebody was Ceer.

What else could possibly go worse for him?

0 0 0 0 0

Spyro's eyes opened as he woke up the next morning. Groaning, he sat up and distinctively heard dragons walking around outside. Breakfast was probably being served at the moment. He yawned widely, scratching his back as he stretched, his joints cracking. Moving lethargically, he headed outside. He was feeling hungry as well.

It was rather odd as he stepped outside. The atmosphere seemed different. It was like…something bad had happened. He couldn't put a claw on it, but Spyro could tell that something had happened last night and he missed it. And that was when things started to get odd.

Blood…bloodstains…bloodstains were at the floor…walls and even at the ceiling. It was like a fresh coat of paint. Spyro's eyes widened and grew to the size of saucers as he stared at the scene in front of him.

He was dreaming right? This was all a dream! It had to be!

He kept on walking, growing weary at the moment. His instincts told him to be careful. Turning around the corner, he saw a body. A body of a dragon was on the floor, and a pool of blood was around it. He recognized the body. It was…Ceer.

"Ceer!" he exclaimed, running over to him. "What happened!"

Ceer cracked his eyes open, and for a moment, had a dazed look. But it focused and turned to look at him.

"Spyro…?" he asked.

"It's me! What happened! Why is there blood everywhere!" he exclaimed.

"So…you're…the…good one…then…" he coughed up blood.

"Good one?" asked Spyro.

"Everyone's…dead…Spyro. Everyone…" he trailed.

"Everyone? Everyone's dead? What are you talking about?" asked Spyro.

"Your…imposter, appeared….He attacked us…was too powerful…" he coughed again, coughing more blood this time.

"My imposter…?" he asked.

Then the memory came right back; flashing back to him.

The imposter he was talking about was probably the one that had attacked Hunter and Terrador the other day. He must have appeared at the Dragon Temple…and caused mass murder.

"Get him Spyro…he must still be here…" said Ceer before closing his eyes.

Spyro was visibly shaken. Ceer was….He shook his head. Maybe he was just sleeping. Nervously, he placed his paw on his neck and checked for a pulse. Seconds ticked by and…nothing. Ceer was dead; cause of death was too much loss of blood.

What on earth had happened last night?

This was like a nightmare! This wasn't supposed to happen!

That was when he heard pawfalls. Spyro sensed that someone was burning his back with their gaze. Turning around he saw him. Himself; standing at the corner; a malicious smile on his face. He couldn't help but feel…intimidated. It was like looking at a mirror, but instead of seeing your reflection, you see your dark side.

"Do you like my handiwork?" he had to shiver, hearing his own voice speak in such a manner. It was a suave sounding voice; one that you'd normally hear from criminals that knows what to do.

"You did this…?" he asked.

"I did. And I gotta tell you…killing Cynder…was the best one."  
>"You killed Cynder…?" Spyro felt his blood boil.<p>

"I did. The Guardians too…"

Not only did the guy murder Cynder…or his rival, and also friend, Ceer…he also killed his father figure; Ignitus…along with the other Guardians…Cyril, Volteer and Terrador.

"…who are you?" asked Spyro. "Who the heck are you! And why do you look like me!" he exclaimed angrily.

"I am you Spyro. Or more specifically…I am the embodiment of your darkness…" he answered.

"My darkness…your Dark Spyro?" he asked.

"I am…"

"But how…?"

"I was born when you broke the dark gem at Malefor's Lair. The resulting magic zapped me out of your body, forcing me into the tangible world. Of course, since I came from you, I look like you, talk like you, have the same powers as you. But much, much more evil than you can ever comprehend."

Spyro couldn't believe it. Apparently, his actions had dire consequences.

"And I am sad to say Spyro…only one Spyro is allowed in this world."

Spyro blinked. He was going to murder him too. But before he could even move, he felt a sharp and painfully stabbing pain on his chest. Looking down, he saw Dark Spyro's claw on his chest, blood oozing out.

"Looks like you lose…" Spyro felt his life get zapped out of him.

He couldn't believe it.

He was dead.

Spyro felt his heart beat one last time before everything faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please take some time to R&amp;R.<strong>

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters. Other canon characters are owned by their respective companies.**

**Exclaimer: To people who don't like the story, just don't read it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Epilogue

Spyro's world was shattered completely. He was falling into a dark abyss, with no end or bottom in sight. He could neither hear, feel or even sense his heart beating. It was like he had stopped, but the world was still going. He couldn't believe the fact that he was killed…by himself. Or an imposter of sorts; whoever that guy was, he should be proud. He had killed him so easily. Without even much of a fight; pretty much like it was just one long and winding nightmare.

He was lost in a nightmare.

A peaceful dream turning to a nightmare…

And dreams…can easily be shattered and cut off, brining you back to reality.

Spyro's eyes opened; he was hot, sweating and panting. The first thing he saw was a dragon's face. Instinctively, he tried to scratch the said face, but he was surprised however when the dragon grabbed his paws and restrained him, seemingly scratching him.

"Spyro! Spyro!" he exclaimed.

"Get away from me! You killed my friends!" he shouted back at him.

"Spyro stop it! You're having a bad dream!" he shouted back at him.

That was when Spyro's eyes began to focus and soon, his vision came back to him. He was staring at…Cynder. Cynder's concerned face was looking down at him, her eyes filled with worry. She was gripping him at the shoulders, trying to shake him awake.

"Cynder…?" he asked, looking at her.

"It's me Spyro…you were having a nightmare," he said, nuzzling him.

That was when reality struck Spyro. He nuzzled her back and he looked all over him. He was at the Temple. The Warfang Dragon Temple to be exact; they were currently staying there for the time being.

"It was so terrible…" said Spyro, realizing that all that had happened…

…was just a dream.

"Don't worry, it was just a dream," said Spyro licking him at the side.

Then at that moment, Spyro felt something move down his chest.

"Daddy…?" a meek voice asked. Spyro smiled and nuzzled her daughter, Serenity.

"Is everything…." she yawned. "Okay?"

"Yes…everything is fine Serenity."

Spyro sighed. Serenity closed her eyes and was soon dozing back off to sleep. Cynder next to him lied down as well, nuzzling him first before sleeping as well. Spyro couldn't believe it, all of it was just a dream. But it felt so real though.

Then again, dreams were like that.

They make it so that they feel so real…

…until they end.

********************************* THE END **********************************

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well...that's it. This is the END of this Fic. It was a nice fic; breaking off from my usual style of writing and all that. Yes, this IS somewhat TBD canon-ish. All I can say is, not being my worst fic, it wasn't my best either. Now that this fic is done, it's time for me to do the long awaited...AHV 2 sequel. It would seem that by popular demand, a lot of you guys, my readers, have been wanting a sequel to that fic. Well...I can only hope that when I post it, it'll live up to your expectations.<strong>

**Special Thanks:  
><strong>

**I would like to give this section for the people who helped with this Fan Fiction and those who read it through the end:**

**1. Of course my family.**

**2. To the author Alec the Dark Angel. Thank you for being there when I needed help.  
><strong>

**3. To the people who found the time to read this fan fic and give reviews as well. I thank you for your time.**

**Oh, and before I forget, be sure to periodically check the _NOTICES_ board on my profile. That's where I'll release the date on when my new story is going to premier. That's all.  
><strong>

**TIMELINE:**

**This Fanfic was made on April 13 2011 and was finished on June 13 2011.**

**Please take some time to R&R.**

**And favorite it, along with the author!**


End file.
